


The break up

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Chill XV, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: “I don’t want to hear it. Just leave.”“Noct, I-”“Leave!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh my babies are hurting T.T
> 
> But I've wanted to write a break up scene for a while and this happened. Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy :D

“Damnit, Ignis!” Noctis growled as he slammed his fist against his dining table. “Why do you always do this?!”

Ignis watched the prince cautiously; he knew exactly where this was headed. “Noct… it is my duty to-“

“No. Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Noctis’ eyes narrowed on Ignis. “How after six years can you put duty before us?” He gestured between them both with his hand, only briefly allowing himself to look at Ignis before he turned to look out of his penthouse window. “Six years, Ignis… we’ve been dating six years and you still pull this crap?”

Ignis knew better than to approach Noctis whilst he was this worked up. Instead he simply lowered his head. “Noctis… You know I have to do this. His Majesty would-”

Noctis whipped around with fire in his eyes. “Don’t bring my dad into this. This is between me and you.”

Ignis pinched at the bridge of his nose as he brought himself time to speak. This argument seemed impossible when his partner refused to see reason. “Noctis. How can I possibly discuss my obligation towards you, without mentioning my equal commitment to His Majesty?”

“You’re meant to be committed to me,” Noctis snapped. He stepped forward and let out a sigh as he wondered how his advisor was capable of being so dense. “You’re my boyfriend. I’m the one dating you. _Don’t_ ever use the word committed in relation to _anyone_ else.”

“Apologises. I chose my wording poorly.” Ignis bowed his head slightly, before he met Noctis’ eye once more.

“Why do you do that?”

Ignis’ brow furrowed as he thought over Noctis’ words. “What exactly is it that you are referring to?”

“Ughhhhhh. Seriously? You don’t get it? You have absolutely no idea why I’m angry with you?” Noctis questioned. He kicked the table in frustration before he stared at his perfectly poised boyfriend. “How can you be so stupid?!”

“Noctis…” Ignis spoke in a warning tone. He usually regarded Noctis in the highest esteem but when the younger man threw tantrums like this it was hard to remember why he normally felt that way. 

“Is that all you can say?” Noctis prompted. 

Noctis watched as Ignis remained in silence. He watched the subtle ways that showed how worked up his advisor was, the way his shoulders tensed, how he wouldn’t keep eye contact and how his knuckles were white as they gripped onto the kitchen counter.

“Well?” Noctis pushed. He rolled his eyes. “Guess I don’t mean much to you, if that’s all-”

“Enough.” Ignis said with finality. “I will not discuss this matter with you any further.” He took a deep breath to calm himself before he swiftly moved to pack his briefcase. 

It wasn’t long until he was stopped by Noctis who had stubbornly blocked his path. “Please allow me to come passed, your Highness,” Ignis spoke, as it tried to keep his voice level and devoid of any irritation that he felt.

“Highness? Highness?!” Noctis held his arms out to either side, a look of resentment etched upon his face. “How the hell can you pull the ‘highness’ card right now? You know how much I hate it and-”

In a sudden and unexpected movement, Ignis ducked underneath Noctis’ outstretched arm and continued to pack his things in silence. If he spoke now, he knew he’d say things that he would regret later and that was the last thing he wanted or that their relationship needed. Once everything was gathered, he made his way towards the door in a hastily manner and began to slip his shoes on.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Noctis questioned, with folded arms as he leant against the wall. 

Ignis continued to put on his shoes, as he refused to respond to the prince’s question. 

“You are my advisor, don’t you even think about leaving. I could have you fired,” Noctis threatened. He knew his father wouldn’t allow it in reality but he was ready to say anything needed to stop Ignis from leaving.

“I thought you didn’t wish to have our roles brought up? If I am simply _just_ you’re advisor, then I shall take my leave,” Ignis turned and placed his hand on the door when he heard something smash behind him. He turned to take a brief glance but hadn’t expected to see the prince staring down at a shattered vase on the floor between them.

“Noct…” Ignis eyes were wide as he fixated on the devastation between them. The vase laid in so many tiny shards that it would be impossible to repair it. “That was a priceless antique…”

Noctis shrugged. “Didn’t like it anyway.”

Ignis looked up from the carnage to see the obvious disregard that Noctis omitted over his actions. “You insolent and egocentric individual…” 

The insults rolled off him as Noctis stared at his advisor blankly. It was just a vase and it had been ugly. He really couldn’t see what the big deal was. “If I clean it up then what’s the big deal anyway? Dad will just buy me something equally hideous to decorate the apartment with.”

Ignis looked at his partner in surprise. That vase had been in the Lucis Caelum family for over five generations. The citadel library even held documents about its history. He shook his head slowly, unsure how to respond to such childish words. “Did you really just call one of your ancestor's most prized heirloom’s ‘hideous’?” 

“Yeah,” Noctis responded, unmoved by Ignis’ question. “Look, it was just a damn vase, Ignis. It’s not even impor-”

“Important?” Ignis lowered his briefcase to the floor and walked closer to Noctis, he didn’t even care about wearing his shoes beyond the entrance. “You think your heritage is unimportant?” He asked. He shook his head in astonishment at how little concern the prince showed over his kingdom’s artefacts. He saw Noctis about to speak but swiftly raised his hand to silence him. 

“You are the prince of Lucis, Noctis. I know you try to avoid that but you need to understand that your actions are a reflection of the kingdom. You are meant to be an example to the people,” Ignis watched as a look of frustration set in on Noctis’ features. “Whether you like it or not, I will not take the blame for you this time.”

“I never ask you to anyways!” Noctis protested. “You should listen to me more and not get involved when you’re not welcome!”

“I do it to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection! I can handle myself!”

“The fact that you believe I am unneeded, only reflects how much I am of need by you.”

“Yeah right,” Noctis laughed.

“If I left, you would be surprised how much I actually do for you.”

“You do nothing, Iggy. Clean around my apartment? Yeah, big deal. I could do it if I wanted. Go to meetings? Not like you have to do anything other than taking notes. Stop making a big deal out of it.” Noctis folded his arms and rolled his eyes at his advisor. 

Ignis raised his eyebrows at Noctis’ statements. “You truly believe that I do little for you?”

“Yeah. You're always here, lounging around with me.”

Ignis hummed as he thought about how little his partner had noticed his efforts. Over the years, Ignis had worked himself to exhaustion. If it wasn’t for his beloved Ebony, most days he wouldn’t make it through his 16+ hours of work. So to hear Noctis belittle him so effectively in only a few words, it caused something inside of him to break.

Ignis turned back round to the door and picked his briefcase back up, ready to leave. 

“If you walk out that door, we’re over.” 

Ignis paused. Had Noctis really just threatened their relationship on the outcome of him leaving? He let out a long, weary sigh. He was tired; tired of this argument and tired of Noctis’ petty attitude lately. “Noct, I advise that you think carefully about the words you choose in the future.”

Noctis huffed. “You think I don’t mean them?”

Ignis peered over his shoulder to find Noctis staring at him with piercing blue eyes. “Noct, you cannot possibly mean it… what you say… the implications it would cause…”

“Oh, I mean it Specs. I’m fed up with this. We used to be good but now you’ve grown up into this…” Noctis waved his hand at the overly smart guy in front of him, unable to find the correct word to describe what Ignis had turned into. 

Being with Ignis had used to be fun and full of excitement. Having to hide their relationship at the citadel had only made everything more stimulating in their young but now… it was boring and Ignis was too preoccupied with work. “You’ve changed.”

Ignis swallowed as he took in Noctis’ words. They hurt. A lot. Everything he did was for Noctis, to see him ready to one day ascend the throne. He searched Noctis’ face for some sign that this was a bluff but there was nothing but annoyance. 

“Do you not think that you’ve also changed?” Ignis asked, his voice quieter than he’d intended. To show weakness in front of Noctis, shook him more than he cared to admit.

Noctis shrugged. “Maybe but not as much as you…”

“You’ve changed,” Ignis stated matter-of-factly. “At first, you treated our relationship properly but after you moved out of the citadel, you changed. I had to go from being your partner, to also being your cleaner, chef and entertainer. I’m assuming you never realised, but I end each day with the same thought that I begin my next morning… when was the last time I felt like you loved me?” Ignis shook his head gently, as he thought about the emptiness that he experienced daily as he laid in Noctis’ bed. “Noct… do you remember the last time you told me that you loved me?”

Noctis shrugged. “I tell you all the time.”

“No, Noct. You don’t,” Ignis closed his eyes as he thought back to the past. “It was new year’s eve…”

“No way,” Noctis responded, without a moment’s thought. Ignis was wrong. That time frame was ridiculous. “Besides… it’s kinda hard to wanna say stuff like that to you when you go on about reports and stuff all the damn time,” Noctis defended. “How do you think I feel when you go on at me about my dad? I don’t want to hear it every day.”

“It is my duty to keep you informed…”

“Well I order you not to. I don’t _want_ to know.”

“I cannot do that. His Majesty’s instructions are clear. I am to-” 

“Get out.”

“Noct?”

“I don’t want to hear it. Just leave.”

Ignis turned his body to properly face Noctis. The man who he had loved so dearly was gone and in his place stood someone unappreciative and cold. “Noct, I-”

“Leave!”

Ignis looked up at Noctis. He searched for some sign that Noctis wasn’t serious, that this wasn’t just another of his tantrums but there was no indication that this was just a bluff. Noctis genuinely was telling him to leave. 

It took several moments to accept what had happened but with a heavy heart, Ignis nodded his head slightly as he considered what this meant for them. This was it. He wanted to say something to make Noctis reconsider but he knew the prince was too stubborn to change his mind once he had come to a decision. Reluctantly Ignis stepped towards the door and let himself out. His last words as the door clicked shut were, “I bid you farewell.”

Noctis watched his advisor walk out the door. He hadn’t expected Ignis to actually leave. He had expected Ignis to argue back and tell him how wrong he was like every other time when he’d messed up. But this time Ignis had actually followed what he’d said and left.

Dread filled him. He’d made a mistake. Possibly the biggest mistake of his life so far…

Ignis was gone. They were done. Through. Over.

They were both single…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was planning this fic out, I decided that I'm gonna take a different approach to usual and do shorter chapters just to put less pressure on myself. I'm terrible for expecting too much from myself >.<
> 
> As such, it means this fic should get updated much for frequently (hopefully lol) than my others :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

That night, Noctis didn’t sleep. For him, sleep had always been easy and it didn’t matter where he was, he could drift off in any circumstance. However, his mind had been filled with nothing but thoughts of Ignis, their break up and how he was now suddenly single. His world felt cold and empty, even though Ignis had only been gone ten hours.

How was he meant to be single? He and Ignis had been dating since they were fourteen and sixteen respectively. Before they had dated, they’d been best friends. Noctis had no memories of life without Ignis.

Was it too late to salvage their relationship?

He’d spent hours fixated on his phone while he asked himself the same questions: should I call and apologise? Would that make things better or worse? Is it best if we both had some space to clear our heads? Would Ignis forget all this and just act like normal when comes back?

He didn’t have to wait long for the answers to his questions.

Noctis sat in his lounge as he stared up at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30am, Ignis was supposed to have been here half an hour ago. As each minute ticked by, the worse his anxiety grew. Why wasn’t Ignis here? Even if they broke up, Ignis was still his advisor, right?

Had he really messed up so badly that Ignis wasn’t going to return at all? Would Ignis leave permanently?

Noctis reached into his pocket and pulled his phone with trembling fingers as he began to pace around his apartment. There were no missed calls, texts or emails. Should he contact Ignis and see if he’s alright? It took him a few minutes to debate what to do but eventually he relented.

 

**[Noctis]** ~~Are you alright?~~  
**[Noctis]** ~~I’m getting worried about how late you are…~~

 

He couldn’t get the right wording. How was he meant to talk to Ignis now? In the end he settle with trying to sound casual.

 

 **[Noctis]** Hey Ignis, are you coming over? I thought you said I had something on today?

 

Noctis waited. Ignis never made him wait for a response unless he was in a meeting and even then he’d get a quick acknowledgement. This time however, it seemed as though nothing would arrive. He didn’t even receive a delivery report. 

Time drew on and now Ignis was an hour late.

Noctis slumped back onto the sofa in defeat. Ignis had gone. He really had left and now he was alone. Suddenly this two bedroomed apartment that they had chosen together seemed too large and empty.

He really had messed up.

Noctis had known for months that he’d been too lazy around the house, putting too much pressure onto Ignis’ shoulders but Ignis never complained so he just accepted that he was okay. It was only now thinking about it, that he realised Ignis wouldn’t complain no matter how difficult his life was, because that was just who Ignis was.

“What have I done…?” Noctis whispered, as he stared around the living round. It felt empty with Ignis pottering around cleaning or working on his laptop at the dinning table.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz_

Frantically Noctis fumbled with his phone as he struggled to answer it. After three shaky attempts, he managed to answer and hastily brought the phone to his ear. “Ignis?!”

_“No.”_

Disappointment flooded through his system and he let his body fall into a lying position onto the sofa. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t care because the voice on the other end of the phone was much older, deeper and colder than the one he had hoped for. “Cor…”

_“Good morning, your Highness. Your father wishes to know why you missed breakfast with him this morning.”_

“Breakfast…?” Noctis rattled through his memories. He had no recollection of agreeing to breakfast with his dad… this must have been what Ignis had been going on about yesterday. “I erm… yeah sorry about that. Specs didn’t turn up to take me to the Citadel this morning…”

_“I’m not surprised.”_

Noctis froze. Cor sounded annoyed and more blunt than usual. “What do you mean…?” He asked, in hope that Ignis hadn’t told anyone about their break up. He hoped with everything that he had that they could fix it before anyone had to know.

_“Ignis requested immediate leave last night. He left with instructions that you wished to do things by yourself.”_

“Leave?” Noctis whispered as he felt his body freeze. It was hard to breathe but he tried his best to not let Cor know how he felt. “Iggy… he went on leave? But he never takes holidays. Why would he leave now?!” Noctis’ voice wavered more than he hoped it would, as he felt tears begin to form. He couldn’t let himself cry on the phone to Cor. “Get him back. Cor, I order you to get him back.”

_“I cannot.”_

“Why the hell not?” Noctis tried desperately not to let it happen but the tears fell as his body shook.

_“I have no way of contacting him, nor do I know the location of his whereabouts. I suggest that whatever happened between the pair of you, that you fix it.”_

“But I…” 

Noctis had no idea how long the conversation with Cor went on after that but as soon as the call ended the violent tears at the realisation of Ignis’ departure set in. 

Noctis had been left behind by the one person who he thought would never leave and it was his fault. He knew it, in fact, he’d known for months that he’d been treating Ignis distantly and now it was clear, he’d been taking Ignis for granted. This outcome was his just dessert. 

Ignis was gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!! ^.^
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ignoctgirl :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter ^.^
> 
> I'm actually several chapters ahead in this fic o.O That never normally happens but I'm really into this one lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think ^.^

The next few days didn’t get any better. Not only did Noctis arrive late – if at all – to most of his meetings, he’d also missed training sessions, a hospital ward opening and an appointment to see his tailor. He had no clue what his schedule was and suddenly, the entirety of the citadel were witness to how much of an incompetent prince he was without Ignis to guide him.

Whispers had already started to circulate. Most suspected that Ignis left because he was fed up of having to hand hold Noctis through everything. While others believed that Ignis finally realised that despite Noctis being a prince, the guy wasn’t worthy of him… Every time Noctis overheard the staff gossiping, the twist of guilt dug deeper into his stomach.

It had only been four days since Ignis left and his life had crumbled around him. How had he never noticed how much Ignis actually did for him?

He still hadn’t even been able to sleep like he’d used to, the bed was too empty and he couldn’t get comfortable without having Ignis to cuddle. In the silence of the night, he was left with his thoughts and they never became easier. As each new day arrived, his mind became more certain that Ignis wasn’t returning.

His life had spiralled and he knew it had been entirely his fault. If only he’d of valued Ignis the way the man deserved then right now he’d probably still be here… Instead here Noctis was, alone and stumbling along to try and not show just how inadequate he was for his position as prince.

The worst experience so far had been being called into the throne room by his father to explain why Ignis had left, while Clarus and Cor watched on. For the duration of the confrontation he’d done nothing but remain focused on his feet, desperate to not cry and seem even more pathetic in front of his father. Every time that he opened his mouth to speak he felt the three men’s eyes burn into the top of his head and he choked on the words lodged in his throat. 

Over the years, Regis had disciplined him numerous times and never had his father’s words continued to echo so painfully through his mind after leaving his presence. The king held nothing back and for the briefest of moments, Noctis could’ve sworn that he heard genuine anger in his father’s voice. 

As a child, Ignis had taught him about karma. Was this his karmic backlash? 

Noctis perched on the edge of his sofa as he looked around at the mess that his apartment had been overrun by. There was rubbish everywhere and with all the work that Noctis had suddenly had to take on, there was no time left in the day to get round to cleaning his apartment. It confused him how Ignis still had energy whenever he returned home after a busy day.

The other big difference in his life was his atrocious diet and tonight he was going to have to order yet another takeout, as he still hadn’t found the time to pick up groceries and _attempt_ cooking something simple. His fridge was bare except for some eggs - which he had no idea where to start with them - and some orange juice which he had no idea how long it had been open and didn’t want to risk it.

He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen longingly as he had every day since Ignis had left. His advisor still hadn’t contacted him and none of his texts had received a delivery report. Any hope of working their relationship out had all but vanished. Especially since Ignis wouldn’t give him the chance to apologise.

No one knew where Ignis was.

Ignis had vanished and it left him feeling guilty, worried and annoyed. He couldn’t work out why his advisor would leave without telling anyone. Ignis had always been the first person to lecture him about safety and making sure that someone always knew exactly where he was and yet Ignis didn’t follow the same advice. Then again, Ignis weren’t royalty. The advisor had the luxury of dealing with this privately.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, but the newspapers had already reported on the ‘heartbroken prince’ and cashed in on his pain. It made it all the more difficult to go out without paparazzi waiting to pester him for photos. Normally Ignis would have taken control of the situation and kept Noctis shielded from their harassment but now he just had a few Crownsguard - that he barely knew - stand in for his advisor and it wasn’t the same… He felt more vulnerable than ever before.

It didn’t help that at the citadel, almost everyone seemed to handle him icily and at a distance, which only intensified the loneliness that he hadn’t felt for the longest time since Ignis had become his.

 

\-----

The next morning Noctis frantically ran through the citadel as his heart pounded hard in his chest and his throat burned from the desperation to not be late _again_. He had tried his hardest to make it in time for the council meeting today because it was to discuss the recent disaster in Duscae and he knew it would look even worse on him if he didn’t turn up. 

He turned the corner, almost there but he skidded to a halt as he found his path blocked by Gladio.

“You’re late,” The shield stated, as he moved to block Noctis’ path.

“Yeah,” Noctis panted, as he felt sweat drip down his forehead. “Which is why… I’d appreciate… if you’d… step out of… my way.” He wiped his brow with the sleeve of his suit jacket and focused on trying to calm his breathing. “Seriously, Gladio… all you’re doing… is making me… even later,” he struggled to say between breaths then tried to swerve around his shield in an attempt to make it on time but his shield gripped him firmly on his wrist and held him in place.

“Sorry, Noct. But his Majesty ordered me to stop you if you turned up late…” Gladio gave the prince a somewhat sympathetic smile. “He said, ‘he can’t have you embarrassin’ the crown with your tardiness and usual disregard in such an important meetin’…’” Gladio hated to have to be the one to relay the message to Noctis, but with Ignis no longer around, he was the only stand in.

Noctis stared at Gladio as he mouthed ‘tardiness’ and ‘disregard’. His eyes stung when it sunk in what his father had said about him. His chest heaved as he wiped his brow once more. “Damnit!” It shocked him that was voice cracked at his outcry. He thought the tears had stopped for good but mixed with constant exhaustion, it seemed they were going to linger for a while yet.

“Hey, hey… Shhh…” Gladio responded, as he guided Noctis away from the council chamber, the last thing that Noctis needed now was to be overheard by the king and the king’s council in this state. “Look,” Gladio started, as he came to a stop and made Noctis look at him. “I get it. You’re hurtin’. Breakin’ up ain’t ever easy and it sure as hell is tough to move on but you gotta. You’re the prince and Iggy can’t hold your hand forever.”

Noctis winced at the name ‘Iggy’ but he slowly nodded. He tried so hard not to cry but continued to fail, even after promising himself that today was the day that no more tears would fall. It’d been five days and he still wasn’t any more used to Ignis not being around. “It’s so hard…”

“I know…” Gladio gripped the prince a little tighter to try and comfort him a little. He hadn’t expected this scenario this morning and it was awkward as hell. 

Feeling Noctis tremble against him was worse than hearing it over the phone and he had no idea what to do except stand still as he let Noctis cry. If Ignis was here, he’d no exactly what to do. Without a doubt, Ignis would have Noctis cheered up within moments. 

Gladio squeezed Noctis a little tighter. It was the first time that he’d ever seen him break down and as a shield, it hurt to feel powerless.

“Gladio…” Noctis whimpered. “What do I do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come add me on tumblr @ignoctgirl if you ever wanna chat ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me a long time, I'm sorry >.<
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

Ignis walked along the shoreline, letting the sand go between his toes. He’d always longed to come to Galdin Quay but work had never permitted him the time, there had always been something or other that demanded his attention – namely Noctis – that stopped him.

He hadn’t expected how relaxing being out of Insomnia could be. If he wasn’t the prince’s advisor, this could be his life… after all, his Majesty hadn’t given Ignis a timeframe to return within so he had a while to decide what _he_ wanted to do with his own life.

It was a strange thought, considering himself. For years, Ignis had lived unquestioning of what his role would be in life. Ever since his parents handed him over to the crown when he was six, Ignis knew he’d be beside Noctis for the rest of his life but suddenly he no longer had to be…

Regis’ voice echoed loud and clear in his mind, _“I apologise for my son’s inexcusable behaviour. You are free to take your leave, Ignis. After all, I think it would do Noctis some good to experience the result of the problem he has caused…”_ His Majesty had taken his side without question… what exactly did that say about the prince?

Despite it having only been seven days since his split from Noctis, it felt like a previous life or a distant memory. Now, walking along the beach with bare feet, he felt like an entirely different person.

As the gentle waves roll over his exposed feet, he looked over at the fishing pier. He knew Noctis would have loved it here. 

His chest tightened. The whole point of this vacation was to take his mind off Noctis and yet, everything led back to the younger man. 

“I suppose six years warrants such thoughts…” Ignis spoke to himself as he continued to walk. Six years was a substantial amount of time for any relationship – especially for one formed as teenagers.  
At age sixteen, Ignis had no idea that their relationship would have lasted this long.

When they had first started dating, everything was kept a secret. Not because anyone would be angry but because Noctis had been apprehensive about coming out. With the knowledge that a kingdom would one day rest on his shoulders, only wanting to one day marry a man had worried the young impressionable prince.

Ignis on the other hand, had been open about his sexuality for a few years and it had already been common knowledge amongst his peers. 

It was obvious from the outset that their relationship wasn’t going to be easy and that was disregarding the roles they both had to fulfil each day. He could see now why people advised against work relationships. They were complicated and difficult to maintain.

Ignis strolled aimlessly for another half an hour till it was time for him to return to his car and retrieve his suitcase before he headed to the dock where he boarded the cruise ship to Altissia with an open return ticket. He had up to a month to return and that he had decided was plenty of time to ponder about what his future will entail…

 

\-----

 

Noctis tiptoed around his apartment with a bin liner in one hand and a glove on the other as he collected the worst of the rubbish. He was going to do it in stages: the ‘really smelly stuff’, the ‘smelly stuff’, the ‘you can get away with it at the moment stuff’ and the ‘it doesn’t matter, it won’t go rotten stuff’. Gradually the apartment was getting cleaner and it was only thanks to Gladio letting him skip a training session.

He’d also managed to go shopping. His freezer was now full of ready meals and his cupboards were full of cup noodles… it wasn't the best but at least he wasn't going to starve… for a week or so at least. 

I’d been a full week since anyone had heard from Ignis and Noctis had accepted that he probably wasn’t going to hear from his ex-boyfriend anytime soon. 

That word still hurt to think about.

In his obliviousness to his actions, Noctis had just assumed that he and Ignis were settled for life. That one day they’d become husbands, find a surrogate and have a child and live as a couple till death parted them, but he’d messed it up. He’d missed all the signs that Ignis was unhappy and continued to push him, continuously demanding more out of his boyfriend than one person could reasonably ever deliver.

The only hope he had now was to try and improve himself, to show Ignis when or even _if_ he returns that, he is capable and not a completely self-centred individual like everyone thought.

It clearly hadn’t come across to everyone just how much he loved Ignis. Even he hadn’t realised himself just how much the advisor had meant to him.

He’d give anything to hear Ignis’ voice again, even if it meant being scolded for not listening or not eating his vegetables. In fact, if it meant Ignis’ return, Noctis would even be willing to try some vegetables to see if he could stomach any of them and he wouldn’t even contemplate that for anyone else.

Noctis tied up the full bag of rubbish and tiptoed through the rubbish into the hallway where he placed the bag by the door. When he turned back around, his eyes caught sight of the empty table top where his family’s vase had been until a week ago. He dreaded his father finding out about that and with the number of problems Noctis had caused the crown this week alone, he was sure that he’d soon be disinherited. Thankfully he was the only heir…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee I love this fic so much ^.^ 
> 
> It's so great writing something where everyone doesn't go perfect all the time XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as me :D

So far Altissia had proven to be most illuminating. Not only had Ignis had the opportunity to dine in several renowned restaurants, he had also had the pleasure of exploring a town in an entirely new continent at his own leisure. The people were much friendlier and much more likely to engage in a friendly conversation with a stranger than in Insomnia and Ignis had found himself frequently occupied in several unexpected discussions about various topics.

One thing that became apparent almost immediately was that the culinary arts were tremendously popular here and it had been most enlightening observing new techniques. Though cooking was something Ignis did as a necessity - and not because he wanted to – it didn’t stop him from wanting to strive for perfection, just like in every other aspect of his life.

He had now enjoyed the company of several very talented individuals, who were more than happy to have the opportunity to discuss their culinary pursuits. In return, Ignis revealed several of the secrets to a successful dish that he had been taught growing up in Insomnia.

Today Ignis sat relaxed on a bench outside a dock front café. The weather was glorious here every day, much unlike Insomnia. He let his legs stretch out as he enjoyed the sun on his face. The empty mug that once contained Ebony sat to his side. He couldn’t imagine a more peaceful surrounding.

“Excuse me, sir.”

Ignis looked to his side to see a young and attractive male waiter, looking at him. “Yes?”

“Are you ready for me to clear your table?”

“Oh…” This was something Ignis wasn’t used to. He gave his table a once over then looked back at the waiter with a smile. “Go ahead.”

“Very well, sir.”

Ignis watched the waiter out of the corner of his eye; he was undoubtedly handsome and looked a similar age. In a different life, the man before Ignis could easily be himself. It made him wonder if he did decide to not return to Insomnia, what would he do with himself? With his credentials, there was any number of positions that he could apply for, not to mention employers who would actively seek someone like him out. It seemed that his options were rather unlimited at this point.

Once the waiter left his table, Ignis watched the townspeople and tourists walk past. Maybe now, while he still had three and a half weeks left on his return ticket, he should enjoy his youth, experience what life is like for someone of his age who isn’t duty bound to the royal family…

 

\-----

 

If he thought things were bad, then everything just went bad to worse.

 **[Noctis]** Prom… I’m screwed.

 **[Prompto]** You’re probably just being dramatic again. What’s up?

 **[Noctis]** Remember for my last birthday, my dad gave me that ceremonial suit?

 **Prompto]** The one that looks like all your other black suits. Yep, I know the one. Go on…

 **[Noctis]** Not helping.  
**[Noctis]** Anyways it’s ripped and I don’t know how to sew…

 **[Prompto]** How did you manage to rip something that never leaves the back of your wardrobe?

 **[Noctis]** I dunno…

 **[Prompto]** Did ‘you know who’ leave his sewing kit at yours?

 **[Noctis]** Prom you can say his name and no… I’ve searched everywhere and I can’t find one.

 **[Prompto]** Can you not just, I dunno… wear one of your identical black suits?

 **[Noctis]** My dad would notice…

 **[Prompto]** How? o.O

 **[Noctis]** No idea but he just does…  
**[Noctis]** I got no choice though. It’s either die an excruciating death for not turning up or turn up and have time to plot running away while my dad isn’t looking…  
**[Noctis]** Either way, this might be goodbye…

 **[Prompto]** Stop being melodramatic. Your dad will just be happy that you’re turning up on time for something.

 **[Noctis]** I hope you’re right…

 

Noctis knew the moment that his father laid eyes on him that he was in trouble. He _knew_ that suit had to be worn but with the damage it had somehow succumbed to, it would have been impossible to wear. He kept his head down as he navigated his way through the throne room; the quicker this was over the quicker he could receive his impending death.

“Noctis… would you care to explain your choice of attire?” Regis asked, in a low and stern tone, that no one beyond himself and his son would be able to hear.

“Dad,” Noctis looked up at his dad as he tried to gulp down his nerves in front of the audience that was thankfully still engaged in their own conversations. “I went to put my suit on but it was ripped. I swear, I had no idea!”

Regis took a long, hard look at his son. He could see from the expression that Noctis wore, that he was telling the truth. With a shake of his head, the king looked away. “Did you not wonder why you had an appointment with the tailor?”

Tailor? Oh damn. That had been one of the first things he missed when he split with Ignis. “I, errr…”

“It’s not good enough, Noctis,” Regis interrupted. “I know that you are experiencing a difficult time right now but your efforts are still failing to meet the expectations of a prince. I believe Ignis spoiled you too much…”

Noctis bowed his head. The sound of Ignis’ name still felt like a wound being re-exposed. A week and a half ago, he would have denied it, now he knew it was true. Ignis allowed him to have an easy life, one where he could always experience comfort and never have to do a single thing for himself. It had probably begun as an accident, maybe out of love but Ignis had overindulged him and the reason had been because of a self-centered, uncaring but mostly unaware prince… 

Noctis swallowed as he ever so slightly nodded his head. “I think you might be right…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thought I'm gonna pop this chapter up today. 
> 
> I've been debating about how often I should upload but while I'm into writing I'm just gonna keep typing as much as I can lol
> 
> So I hope you enjoy ^.^

Ignis sat at his usual table at the dock side café, where he had come once again to enjoy the view of a very handsome young male waiter. This had somehow become his usual morning routine and what a delightful way to start the day.

So far he had come to learn that the waiter in question was called Alerio and he was a year older than Ignis.

Ignis smoothly ran his fingers around the rim of his empty coffee mug. He did not wish to enter into anything serious but he was ever so tempted to invite Alerio out to dinner, to enjoy the company of another man and experience what a healthy balance of want and need between two individuals could be like.

Noctis had been a selfish lover for a number of years and it left Ignis to almost always tend to his own needs once Noctis had fallen asleep. Despite this, the prince had been Ignis’ only sexual partner. Maybe now was the time experiment? Act spontaneously and without consideration for Noctis before himself for the first time in his life?

As he pondered the invitation, he was pulled from his idle fantasies by Alerio placing a fresh mug of Ebony before him.

Ignis frowned at the mug then looked up at Alerio. “There must be some error. I did not place an order for another Ebony. I apologise-” Ignis stopped talking the moment that Alerio held up his hand.

In an alluring voice Alerio said, “It is on me, my handsome friend. I know how much you like your Ebony… especially when I make it for you.” Alerio gave him a flirty wink before he set back off to clear the other tables.

Ignis stared in disbelief. No one had ever randomly brought him an Ebony before and that wink… his heart thudded in his chest. This must be what it feels like to be young. Ignis cleared his throat, “excuse me, waiter,” he called, as he tried to act casual in front of the other customers. He felt his cheeks heat as Alerio returned to his side almost instantly.

“You called, sir?” Alerio said in a tone not used with any of the other customers.

“I was just wondering…” Ignis swallowed, as he fanned himself with his shirt, nerves were something he rarely felt, yet the excitement was something he was sure he could get addicted to. Ignis dropped his voice, “Alerio… would you care to join me for dinner this evening?”

Alerio bowed gracefully then elegantly raised Ignis’ hand to his lips and gave each of his knuckles a gentle kiss. “I thought you’d never ask…”

 

\-----

 

Noctis sat cross-legged on his bed, surrounded by various paperwork and a notepad on his lap as he tried to work out everything that Ignis had planned for him so that he could schedule out this week.

Following his mess up wearing the wrong suit to the ceremony that his father cared about, Noctis had been banned from spending time with Prompto – not that he had the spare time to anymore – and had his credit card limited to only cover the bare necessities to stop him from indulging on takeouts. Not to mention that his father had made him visit the tailor the very next day.

He had spent the day calling various contacts that he had managed to find tucked away in a pocket-sized diary that Ignis had accidentally left behind. He felt guilty snooping and it felt painful to look but there were several things in Ignis’ single bedside draw that were now helping him get his act in gear. If he couldn’t win Ignis’ approval, then he might as well try to earn his fathers. 

When he was satisfied with his own efforts he shuffled all the paperwork into a single pile on his desk and left his notepad open beside it. At least he was now organised for the next three days at least. 

Lastly Noctis looked at the clock as he finally gave in and rubbed his eyes. He had to do a double take when he saw how late it was and it explained why Ignis never seemed to get much sleep when he was around.

Ignis…

Once Noctis turned the light out and climbed into bed, he picked his mobile up off the bedside draws and opened up his gallery. For the past year he’d only taken a handful of photos of Ignis and he either looked exhausted or annoyed but when he scrolled back six years to the beginning of their relationship, his gallery was full of photos of them together, hands locked together, smiling or kissing and even a few topless when they first started exploring each other.

A tear glided down his cheek.

How had he forgotten those days?

Ignis had been everything to him. He had only been fourteen and Ignis sixteen but it felt right and perfect and as if it would last forever but he’d blown that. Ignis was gone and no one was letting him forget that it was his fault.

Tonight was going to be yet another night that he was going to end up crying himself to sleep.

 

\-----

 

Ignis awoke the next morning in Alerio’s arms. He had to admit, that it was nice finally being the one held rather than the one always doing the holding.

Alerio had been a passionate and giving lover, completely different to Noctis’ lazy and self-indulgent style. However, he had to admit that being in love with Noctis had made their sex much more special but then again, maybe his relationship with Alerio could go further? After all, he didn’t need to return to Insomnia if he didn’t _want_ to.

That was an odd concept indeed.

Ignis had spent so many years putting Noctis’ needs before his own, that he hardly knew his own wants anymore…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe OMG I love you guys ^.^
> 
> Your all so sweet and thank you for sharing this pain with me lol
> 
> I promise I wont break all your hearts too much XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

Noctis sat with his head in his hands as he listened to the sound of his father’s footsteps and his walking stick circle echoed off the walls around him. He didn’t even need to see his father to know how disappointed he looked.

“I’m sorry…” Noctis said, he had no idea what to say. He’d been so on top of things at the beginning of the week but exhaustion that caught up to him and what was meant to be a quick power nap had turned into him sleeping the entire evening into the night.

Regis didn’t say anything as he contemplated what to do about his son’s behaviour. It wasn’t as though he had been cruel, he’d offered his son a temporary retainer to fill in Scientia’s place but Noctis had refused before he’d even finished suggesting the idea. 

“Look, I know I’m a disappointment… I know I’m a useless prince…” Noctis shook his head as he lowered his hands and looked at the marble floor. “You should have just switched me and Ignis as kids…”

Regis sighed. He had seen Noctis’ growth in the past three weeks and it had been truly pleasing to see that his son finally acting responsibly but even so, how could he be such a fool at the same time? “You are my son, Noctis. You are the flesh and blood of a king. How could you possibly suggest such a childish idea?” 

Regis took a moment to consider what to do from here as he came to a halt in front of his son. These past few weeks Noctis had let him down more times than he cared to remember but he knew why. Noctis had always been strong minded and his decisions were not easily to sway. If things continued like this though the public were going to lose faith in Noctis.

Noctis stared at his father’s feet; he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment or pity that he could tell his father was wearing. “I’m trying my best…”

Regis exhausted deeply, if Noctis wanted to do this alone without a retainer to support them then the only way to respect that was to also hold him accountable for his omissions.

“You missed one of the most important evenings of the year, Noctis. Do you understand how that makes you look to the public? Last night’s charity fundraiser is a night that the royal family has supported since my father was king and never as a member of the royal family missed it since its creation.” Regis took a seat at the council table then continued, “Unfortunately, the media noticed your absence almost immediately. Have you seen this morning’s headlines?”

Noctis nodded his head. He’d seen all of them on the internet despite his father’s attempts to hide all the physical copies that had been brought in for damage control. He was well aware that every newspaper and news channel reported his absence in this morning’s news. The paparazzi had been so interested in him that Cor had had to escort him out of his own apartment in the early hours of the morning, to the citadel to guarantee his safety until the hype settles down.

He was torn more so than before. He wanted Ignis back more than ever, he’d know how to make things right and yet he didn’t want Ignis to know how much of a failure he had become. There was no chance of that though, Ignis read the newspaper most days, there was no way he’d miss something this important in Lucis.

 

\-----

 

Ignis sat in his spot in the café, drinking Ebony as he watched for an opportune moment to retrieve one of today’s newspapers from his satchel. He had yet to tell Alerio the truth about his employment, not because he was ashamed but because he’d barely known the barista over a week, so he had yet to decide if it was acceptable to divulge such information. Many people would take advantage of a man in Ignis’ position. He doubted Alerio would ever do anything with that information but with so little knowledge about each other it was impossible to tell.

Baring this in mind, when he had seen the news report on the TV at Alerio’s apartment this morning, Ignis had to hide his reaction so that he did not raise any suspicion. Thankfully, it had been easy enough to distract himself as his lover had spent the entirety of the morning wandering around his apartment in nothing but his boxers. Times like those, he was ever thankful for Accordo’s higher climate than Lucis’.

When Ignis was certain that Alerio was going to be distracted for a while by the sudden influx of customers – mainly tourists – he finally laid the first of his newspapers on the table and proceeded to read about what had happened back home.

It sounded awful. One, two, three newspapers and all of them painted Noctis as an uncaring person and selfish person who had not a single thought for the people of Lucis. 

“What nonsense,” Ignis muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could only imagine how Noctis felt right now and it made him feel guilty that he was here, having the best week he could possibly imagine.

What should he do?

He knew that last night’s charity fundraiser had been extremely important in the Lucian calendar. It was held annually to help children who grow up in homes struck by poverty. Not to mention that it had become mandatory for all royalty to attend since it’s initial inception.

Ignis sat quietly in the corner; he gave few smiles to his lover today as he pondered his next move. He was on indefinite leave and Noctis was no longer his partner, he had no obligation to return and yet… he felt _compelled_ to. Maybe he was too suited to his role but Noctis being in trouble stirred his usual response of wanting to resolve the situation quickly.

Noctis might be the laziest person he knew, stroppy and sometimes childish too, but he was not uncaring and he most certainly did not look down on the citizens as the newspapers had all implied. Prompto Argentum was an excellent example that Noctis viewed everyone equally, but the masses were unlikely to believe one person even if he came forward.

The next time that Alerio tended his table, Ignis made an excuse to his lover and slipped away back to his own hotel room. He’d barely been back to his own room since the first night he’d spent with Alerio. He’d rather enjoyed being carefree and spontaneous and experiencing how life could have gone for him. He had even amused the thought that he could become a barista with Alerio at this café especially since tourist season was about to begin.

He unzipped his suitcase and retrieved his mobile. He’d switched it off almost immediately after having broken up with Noctis and he hadn’t turned it back on since. It had been three weeks since their split and although he had kept himself distracted to avoid thinking about his ex-boyfriend little things kept reminding him of the man who he had loved dearly for many years.

He knew that when he finally turned his phone back on that there would inevitability be multiple messages waiting for him but he hadn’t prepared himself for this many. There were 63 texts and 47 emails, all mostly from Noctis…

How many times can a heartbreak?

Ignis crumbled when he saw the things his former partner had written. Why hadn’t Noctis ever shown this side of himself before? He opened the most recent email sent to him from the prince this morning.

 

 **To:** Ignis.Scientia@Royal.Citadel.In.com

 **From:** NoctGar@mail.insomnia.com

 **Subject:** Your probably not gonna see this but…

_Specs…_

_I’m sorry._

_I guess you’ve seen the news by now. Everyone knows now… I’m just a selfish and uncaring prince who looks down on everyone. At this point I think the media might be right about me._

_I’m not really sure what to say but when it happened all I wanted was you here beside me again. I’ve tried to be more like you. I even tried to cook but no matter how hard I try I still can’t seem to be like you._

_I said to dad that he should have just swapped us as kids… He wasn't happy at that but I think he knows I’m right._

_Wherever you are Iggy, I hope you’re having a better time than me and I hope that you feel happy._

_I miss you._

_Noctis_

Ignis stared at the email. Noctis had given up hope. Gone was the rebellious, stubborn prince and in its place was someone who was broken. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out what the right thing to do was. 

The number of texts that Noctis had sent just saying ‘I miss you’ or ‘I’m sorry’ were painful to witness. Especially since Noctis seemed to have sent him an email daily to update him on his progress to become more like him.

Ignis shook his head. Maybe he was acting in a moment of weakness but he opened up a new email and addressed it to Noctis.

 **To:** NoctGar@mail.insomnia.com 

**From:** Ignis.Scientia@Royal.Citadel.In.com

 **Subject:** Advice from a friend.

_Noctis,_

_As you feared I have indeed witnessed your absence on the news. However, do not let the media bring you down. What they have said about you is utterly absurd on many levels. All that they have displayed is how little they actually know of you._

_Rise above this error and learn from your mistakes. Why did you miss such an important fundraiser? Whatever your reason may be, make sure it doesn’t happen again._

_No doubt his majesty is displeased with you but he is a kind man and will come around once he has had time to come to terms with what happened._

_Most importantly Noctis, **stop trying to be me.** _

_Becoming a shadow of someone else is not the answer you need. You need to be yourself. You are a prince. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, that does NOT show incompetence. On the contrary, knowing when to ask others for assistance is a sign of strength._

_Do not be disheartened. You can turn this around._

_Yours,_

_Ignis_

 

Ignis reread his email once and then tapped send; hopefully, this was what Noctis needed to pick back up.

Swiftly Ignis packed away all his belongings back into his suitcase and headed back out. He still had some soul searching to do, even if his mind was now preoccupied with how to help Noctis.

 

His heart was torn…

 

Alerio or Noctis?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support!! I'm really shocked that this fic has gained so much love - and hurt - but hey!
> 
> Here's another chapter :D
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Lunchtime arrived as Noctis’ gruelling two-hour training session with Cor finished. That had been the punishment that his father had decided on, until further notice all training sessions were to be with Cor so that there was no chance of Gladio giving him a break. On the plus side, his father had removed him from multiple things that required his attendance but only because the king didn’t want any more stories circulating about him.

Noctis felt pain all over his body. Training sessions with Gladio had never been this intense even on the days when Noctis had put his shield in a bad mood.

With a limp he made his way from the showers over to his belongings in just a towel that had been poorly wrapped around his waist.

He had no idea how he was going to endure this training every other day until his father reverted his sessions to being with Gladio again. He just hoped that his father had a change of heart sooner rather than later.

Noctis lowered himself onto the bench, trying to cause himself minimal pain but it hardly worked. 

He couldn’t help wondering if he should be annoyed with himself for getting in this situation or at Gladio for not pushing him more so that he was used to this level of intensity?

He grabbed his phone to load up King’s Knight as a distraction but when he saw the notification on his screen he froze.

_New email: Ignis Scientia_

His heart pounded as his body began to feel weak, it felt as if all the blood in his blood had suddenly been drained. Noctis wasn’t sure if he could manage to read what Ignis had written, especially since it was most likely another scolding. Then again, Ignis contacting him wasn’t something he could ever ignore, especially since he’d been waiting for contact with him for three weeks now. With a deep breath, he opened it and proceeded to read what his ex-boyfriend had typed.

It took him three reads of the email to finally decipher what Ignis was telling him. There were no kisses or puns or any signs that Ignis missed him, Ignis just sounded like an advisor. Yet that subject line hurt to read, _Advice from a friend_ , how was he ever going to be okay with Ignis only being a friend?

This whole time he’d been trying to improve himself and be more like Ignis because he thought that would bring them back together. He thought that was how to win his advisor back and have them together as boyfriends again but Ignis disagreed. Just be himself was _terrible_ advice; it was being himself that had made him lose Ignis to begin with.

If Ignis wasn’t going to come back to him, as his boyfriend, then what was the point in even trying? 

It had been three weeks since their split and Ignis didn’t miss him, not that he could really blame him but this showed there was little chance of actually winning him back.

Noctis thought his future had been obvious, one day he’d marry Ignis, they would find a surrogate and have a child, then they would live as a happy family till death parted them. Never had he ever considered his future any differently. Ignis was always his husband when he thought about one day having to be the king. Now the future was even more daunting than before.

He couldn’t stand the thought of Ignis being with anyone else and if Ignis ever found someone he was sure it’d kill him inside. That had been one of his biggest fears. He knew that Ignis was a catch. He knew full well that several staff at the Citadel liked him but kept it hushed because he’d been with the prince...

 

\-----

 

The rest of the day, Ignis felt troubled. His life felt split in two. Here in Altissia he could live comfortably for a long time from all his seventeen years of savings and enjoy passionate sex with Alerio, amongst other pursuits. On the other hand, he could return to Insomnia, to his former boyfriend’s side and ignore their history and be his advisor. He did not wish to sound pompous but with Noctis’ duty to one day become king, Ignis felt pressured to return as otherwise Noctis would likely be recorded as the most incompetent king in the history of Lucis.

As Ignis mulled the situation over in his head as he strolled through the cobbled streets of Altissia, when a flicker of black in the corner of his eye drew his attention. He saw two children who couldn’t have been much different in age than when Ignis had first been introduced to his highness at age six. The older child held his hand out to the younger one and together they held hands and ran off together around the corner and out of sight.

The whole encounter felt like deja vu.

It struck something inside him, jolted the part of him that still cared so fondly about the prince.

“How could I be so foolish,” Ignis whispered so that only he could hear himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose, more so out of habit than anything else. “I swore an oath to be by Noctis’ side…” He was going to have to put his personal feelings to the side, but he _knew_ that he belonged in Insomnia.

Just as it had always been, Noctis needed him now, so he would be there.

He couldn’t deny that calling things off with Alerio was something that he wasn’t looking forward to. Ignis had only just broken up with Noctis, he was the one who had been ‘dumped’ so to speak and now he was going to have to dump Alerio. 

He felt guilty that Alerio had been his rebound.

They hadn’t been together long enough for any deep feelings to develop but Ignis had thoroughly enjoyed the barista’s attention and his lovemaking was something that he would undoubtedly miss. At least he knew more about what he wanted from a relationship now. Even if it had only lasted for little over a week, it had been so gratifying to finally feel wanted after such a long time in a one-sided relationship.

The entire way back to his hotel room, Ignis tried to work out how to tell Alerio that he was going to have to cool off their relationship and return to Lucis but he couldn’t quite find the right words to say. Luckily he had a few more hours until he had agreed to meet his lover for dinner to mull his thoughts over.

As soon as he was inside his room, he rushed to unpack his mobile from his suitcase once more and hastily dialled Noctis. The moment that the prince answered Ignis began speaking, “Alright, listen closely, Noct. I’m going to walk you out of this mess.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had a few chapters written after this one that I've now decided to scrap because I didn't like the direction they took me in soooo I'm gonna have to do a rewrite which may take a little bit but don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible ^.^
> 
> It makes me so happy that you're all sticking around for this little fic. I honestly never thought it'd get this much support!
> 
> I love you all ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

Noctis barely had the time to respond to Ignis’ unexpected email when suddenly he had an incoming call from him. His heart raced as he struggled to control his breathing.

Noctis’ thumb hovered over the answer button. He wasn’t sure if Ignis was calling by accident or if he was just dreaming. It’d been three weeks since their break up with absolutely no contact from his advisor, so why now? Had messing up and being splashed all over the media caught his attention?

Hesitantly, he answered the call and raised his mobile to his ear, “Iggy?”

_“Alright, listen closely, Noct. I’m going to walk you out of this mess.”_

Noctis struggled to keep up with the speed that Ignis talked through his plan. 

The first half of the phone call he’d been too busy enjoying the sound of Ignis’ voice to actually make sense of what his advisor was telling him.

After about ten minutes, once Noctis had finally memorised what Ignis wanted him to do and then the line fell silent.

Before the break up they had always had some way to keep their chats going but now the silence was painful and it made him feel further away from Ignis.

“Hey, Iggy…?” Noctis asked timidly. He hated how childish his voice sounded. 

For several days now, Noctis had thought about how much he wanted to impress Ignis and show him how much he’d developed these past few weeks. When they thought about them finally reuniting it wasn’t like this but it would have to do. The sound of Ignis’ voice relaxed him and he needed to keep him talking. 

_“…yes?”_

Noctis lowered his head, the ache in his muscles from Cor’s training sessions were easy to ignore now that his body was riddled with nervous energy. There was one question that had run through his mind thousands of times these past few weeks and finally, he had the chance to ask, “where are you?” 

Noctis was certain that he could hear Ignis about to refuse to answer but the line went quiet again. “Please… I just want to know that you’re okay. No one knows anything about where you’ve gone.”

_“I’m in Altissia.”_

Noctis’ shoulders dropped. Not only had Ignis left the city, he’d felt the need to fled the country. Just how much damage had he caused? He wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn’t aboard.

“Do you plan on coming back?” He asked, with his eyes shut, dreading what he might hear.

_“I will, Noct. There are things I need to take care of here first, but I shall return as soon as my business is resolved.”_

“Your business?” Noctis questioned, slowly. He couldn’t understand what Ignis had to finish when he’d only been there for a few weeks at most.

_“It’s personal. I would prefer not to talk about it.”_

Something broke inside of him. Ignis had never refused to tell him something before. They had shared everything growing up, even before they began dating. He thought his heart had already broke but that tore him up inside. He took a deep breath, trying to not let sound over the phone that he had begun to well up.

His ex-boyfriend was treating him in a way that he wasn’t used to and it was agonising. 

He didn’t want to come across as the jealous type, especially since he was the one who set Ignis free but he had to ask because the fear crept through him. “Have you met someone else?”

There were several moments of silence.

No. No. No. No. Ignis had been with someone.

Noctis gripped his towel desperately for some kind of support, his knuckles were white.

_“Noct. I’d rather not discuss my personal life. Please respect that I am your advisor. I apologise for my absence but I assure you that I will return as soon as possible.”_

He thought he hurt before, but this was the most painful thing that he had endured so far. Ignis was only his advisor and he’d set a boundary between them where Noctis wasn’t welcome. Ignis also hadn’t denied that there had been someone else which confirmed that he had.

Noctis couldn’t help it, he didn’t want Ignis to hear him cry, but the tears fell. Uncontrollably. 

Ignis had moved on.

Things were likely to never to return to how they were.

He mumbled a goodbye and hung up, not waiting for Ignis and hurled his phone across the changing room. His chest heaved and his head hurt as he was left alone to sob into his own hands. 

The future he’d imagined for years seemed impossible now. 

Somehow he was going to have to accept someone else being with Ignis. Ignis maybe even loving someone else…

 

\-----

 

Ignis came off the phone perplexed by Noctis’ breakdown. He couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Noctis had expected.

Did the prince still assume that everything would resume as normal as if the breakup had never happened? Did Noctis wish that he’d of grovelled and want to be taken back? Or had Noctis not truly considered their relationship over?

Regardless of what Noctis’ reasoning was, Ignis would not let himself feel guilty for behaving professionally. He had no idea how else to act in this situation.

They had been friends before dating so with a little work he was hopeful that they could be again. At the very least, they needed to put the past behind them and move on so that they could both fulfil their duties.

Ignis sat on the window seat of his hotel room and looked out at Altissia. It was stunning here and he was going to miss the view. He’d learnt so many culinary tips and recipes that he’d never have come across had he not come here.

Altissia had most definitely been an enlightening experience, one that he wouldn’t forget easily. The experience of travelling to someplace new and having to adapt had been exciting. Not to mention that if he ever returned here, there were plenty of fishing spots for Noctis.

He took a deep breath and thought of Noctis. He had seemed completely different during that phone call and the way that the prince’s voice had wavered, had told him that he missed him. Even still, he had not expected Noctis to cry. He had not witnessed the younger man cry since they were both children. It troubled him how Noctis reacted to him not wanting to answer about whether he had found someone else. 

The entire call left him with much to think about. Mainly he wondered what he was going to return to. He knew that Noctis never picked up after himself so he was expecting the apartment to be a tip unless he had accepted a new retainer. He also knew that without him scolding Noctis, the prince would undoubtedly choose to eat nothing but junk food, so his diet these past few weeks must have been atrocious. 

On top of all this, Ignis hadn’t really dealt with his own thoughts at all; he’d just done what came naturally to him and pushed them to the side as if they were unimportant. Seen as he was now going to see Noctis sooner rather than later, an urgency was added for him to really think about himself.

When he returns they were going to have to discuss together how to go forward and it was going to be awkward but without that conversation, they will be unlikely to work alongside each other while the split remains fresh and raw for them both. 

Furthermore, there was the matter with Alerio. 

Noctis would never outwardly admit that he was a jealous person but Ignis knew that the prince was susceptible to those feelings. While Ignis could understand why any ex-boyfriend would be jealous when their ex-partner moved on, he didn’t feel like he was in the wrong. He had been single when he’d met Alerio and he had spent the last year of his life longing to be noticed even slightly, so when Alerio noticed him, why wouldn’t any normal person want to be wanted? 

Noctis had been the one to end their relationship but it didn’t stop him feeling guilty about how he’d handled the situation.

He would have to tell Noctis about Alerio eventually, and when that happens, there was not a single doubt in his mind that Noctis wouldn’t take the news well, but he didn’t want to remain single forever.

Having someone to come home to, someone to cuddle, eat dinner with, share a bed… these were all things that he had enjoyed with Noctis. Before Noctis’ attitude changed, everything had been how he’d imagined a relationship would go, Noctis would welcome him home most days if they hadn’t been out together, occasionally attempt to make a mug of Ebony and would invite him to cuddle on the sofa till it was time to move most evenings. Their love life had been wonderful, even if Noctis fell asleep almost instantly afterwards leaving Ignis to clean them up alone.

If he was honest with himself, he had pampered Noctis too much but it had been done out of love. He’d let Noctis live a life where there weren’t too many demands on him but eventually that changed as Noctis came to expect it of him to take over most things. No one had ever brought light to his error either.

Had all this been his own making? Would their break up have occurred if he’d maintained more of a balance between them?

Ignis brought his hand to his neck, to feel the skull pendant. Noctis had brought it for him a few years prior for his birthday and he’d worn it ever since and even now he couldn’t bring himself to take it off. It meant too much to him.

He swallowed. 

He had been silly to run from the situation. He’d only done so because he hadn’t taken the time to accept that his own feelings mattered. Ignis had pushed his feelings for Noctis to the side as if they would resolve themselves and it had been an error on his part. In hindsight, he wouldn’t have left Insomnia at all.

Noctis had often been fickle with his emotions and he’d known that, yet he acted in haste. 

Now he knew that the situation he was going to return to was most likely going to be worse than what he’d left behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time but here is the next chapter ^.^
> 
> I made a few spelling corrections on previous chapters too :D
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Noctis didn’t sleep that night. He’d gone to bed at a respectable time as Ignis had always referred to it, but he’d been restless for what had felt like hours and eventually he’d given up and decided to head back into his living room.

He laid on the sofa, his chest tight and his body tense every time that he thought back to the phone call. Ignis’ rejection had been the most painful thing he’d had to endure. Being treated like a friend by Ignis from now on was going to be heart-breaking on a daily basis.

Noctis rolled onto his side as he felt his eyes welling up again. He knew he’d brought this upon himself and it was the biggest mistake of his life. If he could go back in time, he’d shower Ignis with all the love he deserved and make sure that he knew exactly how much he was appreciated.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

He couldn’t believe the mess he had created. He had allowed himself to believe that Ignis would always remain beside him and that mindset had, in turn, caused him to not put much effort into their relationship.

His body shuddered. Memories kept surfacing to the forefront of his. There were so many times where he’d wronged the only person he’d ever truly loved. 

**~ 3 months prior ~**

“Seriously Specs, the more you bang around, the louder I’ll keep turning the TV up,” Noctis moaned, as he increased the volume once again. He was fed up. The whole the time he'd been playing the game, Ignis had been causing a stupid amount of noise washing up.

Prompto had only just let him borrow this game. He’d be damned if he was going to let Ignis washing pans up interrupt him. So far it actually seemed pretty cool. He would have to go online and order it tonight when Ignis is busy doing work yet again.

Noctis rolled his eyes. Ignis had become so boring with age. All he did these days was going on about what was happening at the Citadel or moan about how messy the apartment was. It happened every time that Noctis had been left alone. Frankly, Noctis thought Ignis just needed to pull the stick out of his arse and just marry his damn job already. 

What was the point being in a relationship with someone, if all they ever did was moan and remind you of everything you didn't want to think about?

Noctis pressed pause on his game as he heard footsteps getting closer from the kitchen. He crossed his arms, ready for yet another fight. “What do you want now?”

Ignis sighed and re-adjusted his glasses. He allowed his hand to linger, covering his face as he tried not to show how deflated he felt. He took a steadying breath and lowered his hand to his side. His eyes focused on Noctis, his stance was already aggressive. It didn't bode well for the upcoming conversation. “I would appreciate it if you would not take that tone of voice with me, Noct. All I want is to simply discuss the dishes.”

Noctis shook his head, “you’re a lost cause, Specs.” He unfolded his arms and went back to his game. “You want me to start soaking stuff, yeah? See, I was listening earlier. You don’t need to go on about it.” His attention was already focused away from the man standing against the wall.

Ignis frowned. How much more unappreciative and rude could the prince possibly be? “I am glad to discover that you have been attentive this evening,” he responded and took his leave.

Noctis rolled his eyes again. “Don’t rush back,” he muttered, as he entered another battle. 

**~ Now ~**

Noctis made his way over to the kitchen. There were so many ghosts of Ignis in this space. Every inch that he looked over the countertop he could imagine what Ignis had once done or placed there. He let his fingers trail over the surface as he let his mind’s eye imagine what belonged there.

The kitchen felt too empty.

He felt alone.

In times passed, Ignis’ arms would have wrapped around him, pulling him gently back so that their bodies met. Often a kiss would follow, sometimes more.

In a few hours, Ignis would be back. Possibly in the very spot that he now stood, but his advisor's arms wouldn't embrace him. They would share no warmth or kisses. 

A tear rolled down his cheek and splashed on the countertop.

He didn’t just feel alone anymore.

From now on, he would be alone.

 

\-----

 

Ignis thanked the captain who had come out to send off all his passengers.

With his luggage bags in hand, Ignis made his way over to his car. He had never been gladder than now that he’d purchased a month’s tourists parking ticket. He’d hate to think what the fines would have been had he not accounted for every possibility when he’d departed the country.

He loaded his luggage, along with a few souvenirs that he had managed to acquire in Altissia, into the boot of his car.

As he walked around to the driver’s seat, he allowed his fingers to trail along the cars immaculate paintwork. This car had been the biggest indulgence of his life so far. He loved her and spent a lot of his free time driving her; sometimes he hadn’t even cared if he had a destination in mind.

Ignis climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine, she purred beautifully to life.

He’d bought himself the car two years prior so that he could drive around without drawing attention, like the Citadel issued cars always bought with them.

He looked over at Noctis’ seat. No one else had ever been allowed to sit there and he wouldn’t want anyone else to. Chances were slim that Noctis would join him again on relaxing drive anytime soon.

Ignis set off. Pulling out of Galdin Quay had caused all manner of emotions to stir. He would soon be reunited with Noctis and it was increasingly apparent that he wasn’t ready for their reunion. Chances were that it wouldn’t go smoothly but as the advisor, he wouldn’t be allowed to let his unease show.

He couldn’t help but reminisce about how their relationship had been.

**~ 2 years prior ~**

“Specs, go faster!” Noctis had laughed.

Ignis knew he shouldn’t and his Majesty would certainly scold him if he found out, but he put his foot down regardless. “Better?” he asked as they raced down the freeway, testing the limits of his new car.

Noctis had flashed him a wild grin, “more.”

“What?” Ignis said, giving Noctis a second glance. “Are you trying to kill us, love?”

Noctis shrugged. “Fun way to go. At least I’d be with you.”

“Ever the romantic,” Ignis replied with a smirk. “While I appreciate what you are implying, I must insist that our relationship will be much smoother if we are both alive.”

“Don’t knock it till you know,” Noctis said and placed his hand high up on Ignis’ thigh.

Ignis shot Noctis a warning glance. “Noct, please, not while I’m driving at this speed.” 

Noctis returned a playful look, “pull over then.”

They were in the middle of nowhere but even still, this was hardly a place for the crown prince to be found eloping with his advisor. Regardless, he pulled over and drove up a little siding that he was sure couldn’t be that frequently used.

Ignis had no time to react as Noctis lips crashed against his. It wasn’t long until Noctis clambered into the backseat and pulled Ignis along, with a hand firmly grasping the fabric of his shirt.

“Iggy…”

“Yes, Noct?” He whispered, as their lips found each other once more.

Noctis arched his body to be closer to Ignis. He sucked on Ignis’ lip and kissed his way around to Ignis’ ear and whispered, “Show me how much you love me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle with emotions but I tried to show how they kept changing between levels of emotion XD
> 
> I'm throwing this out today because I couldn't forgive myself for putting this out during fluffy Ignis week lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy or that your heart breaks or ummm yeah lol
> 
> <3

The next morning Ignis found himself waking up in an unfamiliar bed. Having lived with Noctis for several years, he had nowhere to return to when he made it back to Insomnia late last night. 

Thankfully, upon returning to the Citadel and reporting to Cor, the Marshal had arranged for him to be given a room in the staff quarters. While the room was adequate for his needs, it didn't have a homely feel. The worst part was still to come though when he would have to pack his things in the apartment that he had shared with Noctis.

Being here in this environment took him back to his youth. Though he had no bad memories of living in the staff quarters, he also had no good memories. Any of the memories that he held fondly of his time living here all involved Noctis or his best friend Gladio.

He dressed and set off on his way Noctis' apartment with no knowledge of what he was going to find. During the brief discussion that he had shared with Cor, Noctis had embarrassed himself and the crown on multiple occasions. It didn't bode well for a smooth return to his duties.

Outside Noctis' apartment, _their jointly owned_ apartment, Ignis looked down at his clothes he wore. They were not suitable for the situation but seen as he'd left with the few belongings that he had in his car, he didn't have much choice for what to wear. If anything, he considered himself lucky for accidentally leaving the suitcase in the boot of his car following their most recent fishing trip.

He placed his key in the lock, hesitant to open the door. He had no idea how Noctis would react to his presence. During the last contact they had shared, Noctis had broken down in tears and before that had been when Noctis had ended their relationship. 

So much had happened since then. He actually realised now that he was important too and had become painfully aware that he had pampered Noctis too much. That would stop, unquestionably. There had also been Alerio, his Altissian lover. Breaking off their little fling had stung but it was inevitable, because Ignis knew he belonged in Insomnia, even if he had been in denial.

With an ounce of bravery, Ignis finally unlocked the door and stepped inside. He had to do a double take as he closed the door behind him. To his disbelief, the apartment looked tidy, not spotless but certainly passable. He slipped his shoes off and walked through the familiar hallway. Flashbacks of the vase that Noctis had smashed three weeks prior came to mind but he continued onwards He walked past their bathroom and the spare bedroom with no difficulty but he hesitated by the door to their master bedroom. 

The door was open, so with a moment to compose himself, he dared to peek in. He had expected Noctis to still be in bed but to his amazement, he wasn't there. Instead, the bed looked unslept in. He resisted the urge to cross to his wardrobe and get changed, it would be highly inappropriate, given that he no longer lived here. He pulled himself away and headed further into the apartment and finally ended up in the living room.

His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Noctis fast asleep, sitting upright with a notebook on his lap and a pen still loosely held in his hand. Around him laid several pieces of paper, both with visible writing on and scrunched up versions. It was only an afterthought that he realised the room was oddly lit for the daytime and he noticed the lights were still on.

Ignis reached for the light switch and turned them off. It put a rough time stamp on when the prince must have been writing. He went to take a step forward but stopped. He'd never known Noctis to write for the leisure of writing, which meant he'd been writing for a reason. He couldn't help but be curious and despite knowing it was wrong, he crossed the room, to steal a glance.

He looked down at the table and quickly stilled. A feeling he couldn't quite label washed over him. The piece of paper Noctis had fallen asleep writing was titled 'Reasons why you should still love me'. He rushed to look at the other bits of paper, careful not to touch them, they were all addressed to him. Guilt washed over him and he swiftly crossed the room to sit at the dining table.

His eyes kept darting back to Noctis. Even when asleep, Noctis was the most attractive man that he had ever laid his eyes on. There was no doubt in his mind that his heart would always long for the prince but as they'd now proved, they weren't a good couple. In his experience, giving Noctis second chances, always ended in giving in a third chance but this time he was going to have to be strong.

Not wanting to linger too long, he figured it would be good to start with packing his things. His new room at the Citadel wouldn't fit all his belongings, so, for now, he would take his clothes and move everything else to the spare room while he conducted his own apartment search. 

~

Noctis awoke with a start. His notebook and pen slid to the floor, despite his scrambling to stop them. Placing them both on the table, he froze in place. He'd heard rustling. That's when it dawned on him that it was the next morning. "Ignis," he whispered to himself. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Ignis?!" He called, half excited, half nervous. As soon as he heard the rustle again, he leapt from the sofa and ran in its directing. The moment that he saw the source, he'd regretted ever having woken up. He looked at Ignis in despair, "what are you doing?"

Ignis placed the bag that he held on the bed and gave Noctis his full attention. "As you can see, I am clearing your closets of my belongings." He had tried to keep his voice as level as possible but he hadn't expected to feel so unprepared to come face to face with Noctis while he was awake.

"No. You can't do that, Ignis! Please!" Noctis pleaded, grabbing the open bag and frantically unpacking it again. "You live here, Iggy. This is our apartment.... you can't... you can't..." he looked back at Ignis. "I've waited three weeks for you. You can't leave now you've only just come back!"

Ignis adjusted his glasses, giving him some time to respond appropriately. He lowered his hand and met Noctis' eyes. "I waited for you, Noct. I waited an entire year for you to notice my existence," he said, finally vocalising his anger despite not letting it affect the toe of his voice.

"And I'm sorry for that. Please, you gotta believe me. I was an idiot." His words were rushed out in rapid succession that they all blurred together. "But you can't do this," Noctis said much slower as he stepped closer and let the now empty bag fall from his fingers. "Please, I beg you." Noctis dropped to his knees, his teary eyes focused on Ignis. "Please..."

Ignis certainly had not expected his. He tore his eyes away if he kept looking at Noctis; he knew his resolve would cave. With guilt lacing his being, he reached for the bag and began repacking it, ignoring the man on the floor. He couldn't allow himself to speak or he knew he'd end up on the floor, arms wrapped around Noctis, uttering words of apology. 

Noctis scurried to his feet and gripped Ignis' hand, stopping him from reaching for another of his shirts. "Please, Ignis. Please, please, stop. Please, I need you," he said in desperation, hoping something would get through to his ex-boyfriend. "I was the biggest idiot but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll-"

"Enough!" Ignis raised his voice for what felt like the first time in his life. "Stop with your begging and accept that this is a consequence of your previous actions." Ignis used Noctis' shock to shake his hand free. He turned to face Noctis with his arms crossed. "While I too am at fault for our relationship breakdown, I cannot forgive the way you treated me for so long."

"I'm sor-"

"Let me speak," Ignis interrupted. "Noctis, while I respect you as my prince, I cannot allow myself to see you as anything beyond a friend. Even so, it'll take time for us both to be able to reach that point." He paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully. "While I wish to remain as your advisor, I believe we should instil some distance between us. Therefore, I shall no longer be attending to you in your own home."

" _Our_ home. Damnit, Ignis. It's _our_ home! We chose this apartment. We made this our home!" Noctis wiped his eyes. "Please, just stop a moment. We both live here. If you want separate rooms, I'll move into the spare room! Please... don't leave..."

Ignis shook his head. There was no way he could ever sleep in their king-size bed alone, without being filled with thoughts of Noctis. He focused his eyes back on Noctis, giving him a look of questioning. "Noct, we are no longer in a relationship. Why would we continue to live together, especially given the strained situation?"

"Because we belong together..." Noctis trailed off, aware that nothing he was saying was having any effect on Ignis' feelings. He'd spent the previous night thinking about Ignis and how he could get him back. He had even tried his hand at poetry but ended up scrunching up every useless attempt to get anything to sound right.

Noctis sat on the bed, his eyes downcast and his hands locked together. With his voice level, he began again, "I want you here with me because I love you, Ignis. I want to... I want..." Noctis shook his head, hating himself for letting his emotions control him so much. He took a few deep, calming breaths, thankful that Ignis hadn't pushed him to continue. Eventually, Noctis looked up at Ignis, their eyes both met. "I still want to marry you..."

Ignis stilled, his breathing slowed to a halt as he processed what Noctis had just said. Noctis had only ever mentioned marriage when they had been younger. In a time before marriage was even a thing that they could legally do. Marriage was something he had hoped they would one day have but he'd accepted in the past year that it would most likely never happen to them. 

He moved around the bed and sat down beside Noctis as he considered his words. Given how non-direct Noctis usually was, that was almost certainly a proposal. He looked at Noctis; tears were still evident in his eyes. "Do you really mean what you just said?" Ignis asked, his eyes searching Noctis'.

"About marrying you?" Noctis asked, swallowing as he finally got to look at the sight of Ignis' emerald eyes for the first time in too long. He nodded and added a whispered, "yeah." He shuffled and spun his body to face Ignis. He felt hopeful, yet stupid for feeling as such. "I mean everything I've said. I really am sorry for all the stuff I put you through and I..." He reached out and took Ignis' left hand into his own, testing to see if Ignis would let him. When Ignis didn't pull away, Noctis brought his hand to his lips and kissed his ring finger.

Ignis watched in silence, this tenderness was everything that he had missed from their relationship. The sight of Noctis' lips against his ring finger only made his opposition to their relationship re-establishing weaken once more. "Noct..."

Noctis lowered their hands back onto his lap, his eyes never leaving Ignis'. "I don't want you to go, Ignis..." He looked down at Ignis' hand, rubbing circles gently over it with his thumbs. "I know I messed up but if you let me, I want to make it up to you." Noctis' eyes flitted back up to Ignis' then dropped back down to their hands. "I'm not ready to move on... not yet. Not when being with you feels right."

"Noctis, if we were to give our relationship another chance, I'm not entirely sure that we won't end up here again," Ignis said, with his brow furrowed. He didn't want to go through the pain that he'd endured this past year again and he would strive to never allow himself into that situation again. "I believe that what we both really need is time to figure ourselves out. We've both matured substantially since we were teenagers." Ignis looked at Noctis, he felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

"So what you’re saying is that we're not getting back together?" Noctis asked, his shoulders fell ever so slightly as he tried to swallow back the pain in his chest. He felt his heart break once more.

"Not initially," Ignis replied slowly, being careful to get his meaning across, "however, I am also not ruling out our reunion in the future." Ignis caught sight of Noctis' eyes welling up, so he used his free hand to squeeze one of Noctis'. "Noct, our break up happened for a reason. I think that before we try again, we both need to work through what caused us to-"

"You were always focused on your work!" Noctis cried out, accusatory. "I tried so many times to get your attention but you kept going on about the Citadel and then dad..." A tear rolled down his cheek as his mind flashed with images of his father. "My dad's illness was getting worse, I knew. I'm going to be king, I always knew! I knew everything that you kept going on at me about." 

He shook his head as he thought back on Ignis' behaviour towards, always talking to him as if they were in a council chamber, never as if they were two boyfriend's at home. "All I ever wanted was you to hug me, Specs and tell me it'll be alright. Tell me that _we_ could get through it together." Noctis let go of Ignis' hands and whipped his head around to face Ignis. "I just wanted you to be my boyfriend!" Tears spilled down his face, splashing on his shirt.

Ignis took in the sight of Noctis' sudden angry outpour. Guilt washed over him once more, not to mention the new feeling of being a failure. "Was that why you became so distant?"

Noctis nodded and shuffled back around to stare at the floor. He hated himself for crying when he was feeling this angry. He felt stupid and pathetic. If he'd have been more open with Ignis a few years ago, then this probably wouldn't have happened. 

Ignis followed Noctis' eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry," he apologised, with sincerity. His body felt heavy with Noctis' revelation. "I never thought to stop and consider how I was approaching you. I just-"

"Acted like a git," Noctis cut in. The anger he had kept pent up for so long had finally begun to release. He knew now that he'd been petty, punishing Ignis all this time for something that he was trained to do but it didn't stop how much it hurt. "I hated you some days, Specs."

"I think... I understand. In all truthfulness, I rather felt as though I detested you some days too," Ignis said. He'd never imagined himself actually vocalising that but if he didn't now, then he doubted that he ever would be able to again, not without starting another argument at least. "When I felt you pulling away, my instinct told me that you were going through a rebellious phase and I admit my reaction to your behaviour was the wrong approach." Ignis closed his eyes, thinking of all the times he'd pushed Noctis, misunderstanding the prince's needs. His voice lowered to a whisper, "I apologise for my error."

Noctis nodded. "I'm sorry for mine too..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither daring a look at the other.

Finally, Noctis looked at Ignis. He'd never seen Ignis look so deflated before. "Do you really have to move out, Iggy?" He asked, still hopeful that Ignis could change his mind.

Giving what they had both just learned, Ignis looked at Noctis with a sad smile. "For the time being. It appears we both need to work through our issues. I think it best if we both have a little space."

"I guess," Noctis agreed, pushing through his reluctance to disagree. He didn't want Ignis to leave. He knew that it was selfish and childish to keep trying to impose his way of thinking on Ignis, so he held off protesting but it didn't stop him from not wanting to live here without him. "Where are you gonna go?"

Ignis took a deep breath and sighed, "The Citadel. The staff quarter's to be exact." For the time being, it was suitable accommodation at least. If it appeared that he and Noctis couldn't reconcile their relationship, then he would begin searching for a new apartment. 

Noctis frowned; he didn't like the sound of Ignis being cooped up at the Citadel even more than usual. If Ignis was going to be both working and living there, he'd hardly be able to change his behaviour. An idea sprang to his mind and without a second thought he began, "I don't mind if you want the apartment... I'll go back to-"

"Noct, you'd be miserable if you returned. I know how much you hated living there," Ignis said with a weak smile. "The least I can do for you is let you remain here, where you are far more comfortable." In truth, Ignis just didn't want to have to be in the apartment more than he had to be. There were too many ghosts of their past here.

Noctis returned Ignis' smile, even if it was forced. "Thanks, Specs."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit of strong language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^.^

That night Noctis slept in the spare room. He didn't want to go back into their bedroom again and sleep in their bed. It was only now that he realised that was probably the reason as to why he hadn't been sleeping well recently. 

This room felt weird to be in. He'd never spent time in here, so it almost felt as though he was in a different apartment altogether. It only added to his feeling of being lost.

He winced at the memory of telling Ignis that he still wanted to get married. It was stupid and he should have kept his mouth shut. If he didn't look desperate before, he was certain that he did now. However, it did get him and Ignis talking again so maybe it wasn't entirely a bad thing. 

He rolled onto his side trying to get comfy. He couldn't help but wonder how Ignis was, back at the Citadel in the staff quarters. If he felt lonely here, how did Ignis feel amongst the staff who all knew of their breakup? Knowing Ignis, he was probably keeping himself busy doing work...

Noctis buried his face into his pillow regretting lashing out at Ignis. This whole thing had stemmed from them not communicating effectively.

What surprised him most was how kindly Ignis treated him after he’d told him everything that had happened over the past three weeks. Noctis had told his advisor about all his slip-ups, mainly because he knew if he didn't tell him, then other people would. He had also told him about how much he had to adapt to cope with Ignis' lack of presence, trying to win some points back.

After hearing all of that, Ignis had told him to enjoy a shower and take some time to himself. Reluctantly he did because his personal hygiene had been pushed to the side a little bit to give him more time for everything else that demanded his attention. To his surprise, when he returned to the living area, he was greeted by the smell of bacon and sausages. There was also the sight of the very attractive chef drinking a mug of Ebony. It was as if everything was normal again.

It had been difficult to remember to keep distance between him and Ignis as they sat together at the dining table, creating plans and finding solutions to the errors that he had made. As expected, in a matter of hours, Ignis had resolved most of the chaos that had taken place over the past three weeks. 

Together they had phoned and apologised to various different people about his lack of attendance and where applicable, they'd spent flowers as a further apology. All in all, Noctis felt much light now that his blunders had been smoothed over.

He knew that for a long time, people would remember these past three weeks and judge him on them. However, as Ignis explained to him, now was the time to put an image recovery plan into place and prove that he could live up to the title of prince. The start of that would be the annual Insomnia winter ball next week.

With life feeling like it was almost normal again, Noctis finally found peaceful slumber.

 

~

 

Ignis frowned as he sat on his bed. These four walls were already feeling like an enclosure. He couldn't let himself complain though; Cor had shown him a great kindness by allowing him a room at such short notice.

He felt exhausted. The day had drained him but in the end, most things seemed resolved. 

After devising a plan to show Noctis at his best, they had even shared a few laughs and that made him indescribably happy. The reunion that he dreaded hadn't happened and he was hopeful now that they could rebuild a good friendship like they had had before.

Maybe the future would see them together again but for now, he wouldn't allow himself to think too much about it. He knew Noctis wanted him back, that had been very apparent throughout the day but Ignis had to keep a level head. They both needed to focus on themselves before they could focus on each other.

After leaving Noctis, satisfied with their progress for the day, he had returned to the Citadel. He needed to see the official records and see there take on Noctis' performance.

After another dozen phone calls apologizing on behalf of his Highness, Ignis was pretty certain that everyone who needed an apology out of courtesy had received one. After that, he went about calling the tailor, they would begin this image recovery by getting Noctis' suit repaired ready for next week’s ball.

That lead him to where he was now, exhausted, sitting on his bed with an empty stomach. He hadn't found time to eat and nor was he too fond of the idea of cooking in this floors communal staff kitchen. The other staff may have thought him too busy to listen, but he'd heard their mutterings all too clearly.

It didn't sit comfortably with him, hearing the staff’s opinions of his and Noctis' relationship status. Of course, they had been boyfriends for six years, by this point almost everyone expected an engagement, not a breakup but it didn't give them the right to gossip about it. He'd heard so many twisted versions of the truth that painted Noctis as some awful person that he felt incredibly sorry for Noctis. He finally understood the extent of pain and frustration that Noctis had experienced forcing himself to come here every day. 

With a sigh, Ignis decided to take the bad option that he would have scolded Noctis for and skip tonight's meal. The last thing he needed when he was both physically and mentally exhausted was everyone else watching him, discussing his personal business within earshot.

_Knock. Knock._

Ignis glanced up at the clock then back at the door. He walked over, confused by who would visit him past ten o'clock at night.

To his surprise it was Gladio. "Hello," he said pleasantly, moving to the side to allow Gladio into his humble dwelling. 

"Don't give me that 'hello' shit," Gladio snapped, kicking the door closed. He was pissed and not in the mood for forced pleasantries. 

Ignis flinched. He hadn't expected Gladio to kick the door from his grip. He gave the door a quick examination, and then looked at Gladio. "I hope you have an explanation for that action."

"Damn fuckin' right I do," Gladio growled. "Why the hell didn't you tell me where you were?! We're meant to be friends."

"We are,” Ignis confirmed. The last thing he needed was to lose his friendship with Gladio. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Gladio, but I left in such a hurry-"

"That's not fuckin' good enough!" Gladio bellowed, finally releasing the anger that had been building up in him. He'd been worrying for weeks about his best friends whereabouts and it pissed him off that Ignis didn't seem to see the issue. What pissed him off even more than that though, was finding out that Ignis hadn’t even told him he was back. Gladio had to found out from his father, who’d been told by Cor.

Ignis swallowed. He'd seen Gladio angry once or twice before, but never had he been the cause of the anger. "I can only apologise, Gladio. I realise now that I took the wrong approach to the situation."

"Do you?" Gladio asked sceptically. "You're telling me that you understand how much I've been through?" He was certain that Ignis didn’t know half the picture of what had really happened here.

"Well..." Ignis began, trying to keep himself calm. If he allowed himself to get worked up he could imagine this was going to down south pretty fast. "...I can venture a guess."

Gladio scoffed. "Then ask yourself, how the hell am I meant to be an effective shield if I'm babysitting the princess?"

"Don't call him tha-"

"Shut up. You disappeared, Ignis. You don't get a say," Gladio growled. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to calm down. After several deep breaths, he moved to sit down on Ignis's bed and looked up at him. Ignis was still stood by the door, obviously wary but Gladio couldn't care less. "Who the hell do you think dealt with all his tears? Who do you think he came to when he _needed_ you?"

Ignis felt his heart ache at that. This was something that Noctis had omitted from his detailing of the past three weeks. "I assume you, given the question."

"Cut the shit, Ignis. You failed your duty," Gladio said, not needing to deal with Ignis' sass. "I had to watch him spiral into the abyss, thanks to your stupid stunt."

Ignis frowned. Gladio had touched a nerve. "What of me? Do I not deserve to be happy?" Ignis crossed his arms, angry at his best friend’s outburst. "Do you not think that I too was devastated by what happened?"

"No," Gladio retorted. 

Ignis shook his head. "Well then, I believe your analysis of this situation is wro-"

Gladio punched the bed. "Fuck sake, Ignis. You had your dick in another guy! How the hell can you tell me you were cut up like Noctis was?"

Ignis stood defensively but didn't respond. Unfortunately, Gladio had a point.

"Well?" Gladio asked, mirroring Ignis' folded arms.

Ignis let out a frustrated sigh at his closest friend, he was being forced into a defensive position and he didn’t like it. If he had to though, then he would say his part. "Contrary to popular belief, I am a healthy adult male, and might I point out that I was _single_ and in a foreign country where I wasn’t bound by duty."

"Still doesn't explain how you could get over a six-year relationship that easy," Gladio said with a shrug. He couldn't believe how quick and thoughtless Ignis seemed to have been about his relationship. Gladio had tried his hardest to not take sides because they were both important to him but from where he was standing, Ignis was a fucking jerk.

"You wouldn't understand," Ignis responded. Compared to him, Gladio had a load of failed relationships behind him, so he really couldn't see how his friend thought he stood on a higher moral ground here.

"I know, I've never been in a relationship as long as you two but I sure as hell know that if it meant anything, you wouldn't move on so fast." Gladio clenched his fist and unclenched it, giving himself something to focus on. He looked up at Ignis in disdain. "Just think, while you were busy spillin' your load in someone, Noct was in my arms crying."

Ignis stood in silence as he thought over Gladio's words. When phrased like that, he did seem unmoved by their break-up. He hung his head, feeling shame wash over him at his actions.

Without another word, Gladio stood up and made his way over to the door. "Oh yeah, one last thing."

Ignis looked up, unsure how much more of an emotional beating he could take on top of the exhaustion that he already felt. "Go on..."

"You missed training," Gladio stated as he opened the door to let himself. "Until further notice, you train with me, _every_ morning. Five, sharp." He turned to look at Ignis just as he was about to close the door. "And that's on top of your usual scheduled sessions," he said and slammed the door behind him to make a point. Everyone here would know how much of an arsehole Ignis was now. 

Ignis flinched. He didn't dare move as he let Gladio's words go through his mind. 

It was clearer than before that he was the one in the wrong. He was the one that messed up. Even Noctis had told him that his distant behaviour was only because of Ignis' inability to leave his work at work and be a boyfriend at home.

Suddenly he felt disgusted that he'd let someone else touch him intimately. His skin crawled as he remembered what he'd done.

Within seconds, Ignis tugged his clothes free of his body, leaving them sprawled across the floor and he dashed into the en-suite. He turned the shower on as hot as it could go and jumped in, scrubbing his skin to rid himself of his guilt.

 

But the guilt didn't wash away.

 

The guilt remained, surfacing every time that the sponge touched his skin.

 

Balled on the floor of the shower, Ignis finally broke.

 

Tears streamed down his face as he cried, filled with thoughts of Noctis. 

 

Noctis… the man who still wanted him but who Ignis was no longer worthy of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this came out during Ignis fluff week T.T (I debated about holding this chapter off)
> 
> Who saw that their situations were going to switch? XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :D
> 
> I haven't updated because I've been ill as anything and had writer's block but finally this came to me ^.^
> 
> Not sure if you need the warning but there's talk about sex in this chapter...
> 
> Enjoy :D

The next morning Ignis awoke not feeling rested in the slightest. He’d managed to achieve a few hours of sleep but after Gladio’s intervention last night, he’d been unable to relax.

He felt disappointed in himself. He had naively believed that given his and Noctis’ conversation the day before, that they would slip back into friendship and see where that took them. However, in just a few words, Gladio had managed to change his entire perspective.

Up until yesterday, Ignis had laid most of the blame of their break up on Noctis’ behaviour. That was until he learned the truth about why Noctis had adopted that behaviour in the first place. There was no other way to view it, if Ignis hadn’t of been so engrossed in his work and learnt to separate work and home life, then Noctis would never have taken this approach.

Then there was his reaction to the break up. Noctis had cried and spent weeks trying to improve himself when Ignis had done the polar opposite, selfishly indulging in meaningless sex.

He hated himself.

For months he’d been of the view that Noctis didn’t deserve him, but now everything was different. It was him who didn’t deserve Noctis. Frankly, it left him wondering how he would handle the day.

Yesterday he had left Noctis’ apartment thinking they could move forward but now he had some repenting to do.

He arrived outside the training hall at precisely 4:57 am, not wishing to face Gladio’s wrath for being late. He had three and a half hours of training practice ahead of him given that they would have usually met at 7 am for an hour and a half today.

Bracing himself for Gladio to bark an immediate angry order at him, he entered the hall. Ignis' eyes were immediately drawn to Gladio who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hall meditating. It was most certainly a surprise. From what his friend had told him, Gladio had stopped trying to meditate as a teenager when it didn’t seem to work for him but clearly he’d begun again.

Not wanting to disturb Gladio, Ignis silently made his way over to a bench and sat down, averting his eyes away from Gladio and staring at the weapons rack. It had only been a few weeks since he’d sparred with someone or felt the weight of a dagger in his palm but it felt longer. 

Being back in this hall drilled the point home that he had abandoned his duty. Not being one to dwell on negative thoughts, he’d normally try and distract himself but this was different. The events of the past day had made him question who he was. He had always been certain that he was the reliable one in their entourage, who could be trusted to always deliver a hundred and ten percent to his duty but now he questioned that. Not once did he think he’d ever partake in such a ridiculous plan as to flee the country following a broken heart. It was a bit extreme for anyone.

In the blink of an eye, something landed on his head. Ignis scrambled to pull it off, only to catch sight of Gladio, who was now topless, approaching him. 

Placing the shirt beside him on the bench Ignis stood up to meet Gladio halfway but he didn’t meet his eyes.

Gladio frowned. After having to deal with Noctis the past three weeks, he didn’t want to have to deal with Ignis in the same manner. One glance over Ignis told him that he wasn’t coping well. It was unusual for Ignis to not keep himself looking perfectly collected, even for training sessions. Ignis used to wear his hair down so he knew what that looked like but this was pretty clearly a Noctis style of just rolled out of bed. 

“Why’s your hair not styled?” Gladio asked, trying not to sound as accusatory as he had last night.

Ignis sighed but didn’t allow his composure to change. He’d been so focused on getting here and trying to not let Gladio know how much hurt he’d caused last night. It was a careless mistake but he did forget to attend to the state of his hair. There was no need for Gladio to know the truth though, so he came up with the best excuse that he could manage on the spot. “I hardly saw the point in styling it if we are to train for three and a half hours, given that I’ll be requiring to shower before continuing with my day.”

Gladio folded his arms. He felt somewhat hurt by Ignis' attempt to lie to him, not that Ignis would notice, he still hadn’t looked at him directly. “If you’re gonna lie, at least make it somethin’ believable… You’re the guy that’ll style his hair for a trip to get a pint of fuckin’ milk. What was it you said when we were kids? Something like ‘looking unkept-’”

“ _Unkempt_.”

“Fine. Lookin’ _unkempt_ beside the prince is unforgivable, yeah?” Gladio asked, keeping his voice devoid of any annoyance. He wanted to show that he cared more than he had shown last night but it just got under his skin that his best friend had pulled a vanishing act.

Ignis glanced at Gladio’s crossed arms and dropped his gaze back to the floor. The quote was incorrect but it worked to the same effect at least. “Perhaps we should begin,” Ignis suggested, wanting to avoid as much of Gladio’s scrutiny as possible. 

“Wait a minute,” Gladio said, placing a hand lightly on Ignis' arm to stop him from heading over to the weapons rack. “I want to talk to you first.”

“I’d rather we didn’t,” Ignis responded. His day already had an awful start; he didn’t need it getting any worse.

“Look, don’t be like that,” Gladio started. “At least give me a chance to apologise…”

“Apologise?” Ignis asked, finally meeting Gladio’s eyes. He could see the sincerity in them and it left him confused as to what Gladio felt he had to apologise for, after all, Gladio had been correct.

“Yeah…” Gladio ran his hand through his hair. “I was out of line last night, okay? Sorry…”

“I still fail to understand. I agree with everything you said. I was, no, I _am_ in the wrong. I shouldn’t have abandoned my duty and ran away. I should not have left you in the dark and I most certainly should never have-” Ignis stopped when he saw Gladio shake his head at him. “What?”

“Don’t think like that, Iggy,” Gladio said, turning away almost in shame. “Last night when I got home, I headed straight to my punching bag and really fuckin’ had at it. My dad came and yelled at me a bit to quiet down, thinkin’ I was doing something else, but when he realised it was just me throwing punches he sat me down and had a chat.”

Ignis stifled a laugh at the image of that scene. He could only imagine the horror that Clarus Amicitia must have felt, believing that was how his son had sex. “Go on…”

“Well… the short version is that he told me to stay out of yours and Noct’s business…” Gladio admitted, turning back to look at Ignis. “So yeah, I’m sorry for getting involved.”

“I see…” Ignis couldn’t help but smile. Having grown up as Gladio’s closest friend, Ignis had spent much of his free time at the Amicitia Manor which in turn meant he’d got to know Clarus rather well. He knew all too well how his lectures with Gladio went. “You’re forgiven.”

Gladio gave a deep hum in acknowledgement. “I still haven’t forgiven you for disappearing without telling me though. Iggy, I know you’re capable and shit, but hell, I was fuckin' worried about you.”

Ignis cast his eyes downward. “I’m sorry…”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Gladio asked, still trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

Ignis shrugged. It was a movement that didn’t feel like it belonged to him. “Truth be told, I wasn’t. I fled Insomnia, Lucis in fact, before I even allowed myself to think about what had happened… In hindsight, it was a rather childish reaction.”

“You can say that again,” Gladio grunted.

They stood in silence. There may not have been much said, but it had been a heavy conversation.

“You don’t have to come here at five tomorrow. Just go back to our usual schedule…” Gladio said, finally breaking the silence. It had been an uncalled for move asking Ignis to be here every day at 5 am. Not to mention that it had been absurdly difficult to drag himself here for that time. 

“Thank you. I appreciate the consideration.” Ignis hadn’t expected that outcome from their conversation but he was far more thankful than he let on. Tomorrow he could achieve an extra hour and a half of sleep and it was more than welcome.

 

\-----

 

Although Ignis now harboured doubts about his worthiness of Noctis’ affections, the day passed smoothly and he was _almost_ certain that Noctis hadn’t detected any change in his behaviour. In fact, the day had felt much like it used to. With the only thing requiring Noctis’ attention being an appointment at the tailor's, The rest of the day had been relaxed.

Though Ignis had offered to drive Noctis home, Noctis had decided to accompany him on a trip to the supermarket.

“So, what are we getting?” Noctis asked, walking alongside Ignis who was pushing the trolley.

“Quite a lot, I’m afraid,” Ignis replied as he looked at the first item on his list. “We need to replenish your kitchen supplies.”

“Guess so…” Noctis agreed. In the past few weeks, he hadn’t bothered to replace any fresh stuff. Once things started to smell or show signs of not being edible, he just threw them in the bin. 

Item by item, they made their way around the store in a far more logical way than Noctis had been doing recently.

Finally at home, with numerous bags spread across the work surface, Ignis glanced at his watch. It had already passed eight thirty.

Noctis hovered by the bags. He wasn’t going to help because he knew Ignis liked everything in a set order and he got flustered whenever that order was disrupted, but he wanted to remain close. Just having Ignis in the apartment again was relaxing.

“Noct, you’re more than welcome to make yourself at home. I’ll be fine, I can assure you,” Ignis said with a smile as he began putting everything away in their familiar places.

Noctis shook his head. “Nah, I’m good,” he replied as he returned to watching Ignis. “It feels good to hang out with you again.”

Ignis laughed. “I hardly call watching me put away the groceries _hanging out_.”

Noctis shrugged. “Well… if this isn’t hanging out… what do you wanna do together?” He tried to keep the tone of his voice casual.

Ignis felt his heart tug at Noctis’ question. He could tell all day that Noctis was pining after him and it was wrong, he didn’t deserve Noctis’ affections. “Noct…” Ignis began, “…perhaps it’s best, for now at least, that you spent more time with Prompto or Gladio? I’m certain that-”

“No,” Noctis said, cutting off Ignis. “I want to hang out with you. If I’m making you uncomfortable then that’s different, I’ll back off, otherwise, I wanna be around you.”

Ignis took a deep breath as he thought about how to make his point a little clearer. “It’s not that you are making me uncomfortable…” he began, as he finished putting away the frozen food and moved on to the chilled. “…it’s that I’m trying to protect you. I don’t wish for you to get hurt any more than you already have been.”

Noctis scoffed. What Ignis had said was impossible. Every minute that Ignis was in front of him and not his boyfriend was another twist of the knife but he was doing his best to push on despite that. “You don’t need to worry about that. I get that you want us both to work on stuff first…”

“Good,” Ignis nodded. He was glad to hear that Noctis had remembered their discussion from yesterday.

Noctis bit his lip. “I’ve still got some questions…” he said, a little hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how Ignis would react and that left him nervous.

Ignis frowned, busying himself with another chilled item. “Are they surrounding our discussion that took place yesterday?”

“Kinda… I mean, they’re about your disappearance…” Noctis answered. He watched Ignis for any sign of a break in his composer but nothing came, he was slightly disappointed. 

Ignis swallowed. He’d known these questions would arrive sooner or later. “Very well…”

Noctis slowly nodded as he thought how to go about asking. “On the phone, you said you had ‘personal business’ in Altissia… did you… you know, meet someone else?” Every word hurt more than the previous to say. The idea of someone else touching Ignis made his heartache, not to mention, jealous.

Ignis couldn’t ignore how difficult it sounded for Noctis to ask that question and it made him feel all the more guilty. He closed the fridge door. There were still a few bags to unpack but none required immediate attention. Ignis turned to face Noctis but didn’t close any space between them. “I did…”

Noctis took a sharp intake of breath. Thinking Ignis had moved on was completely different than hearing he had. No matter what, he refused to let himself cry in front of Ignis. He slowly nodded, processing what he'd just heard. “So erm… was it a guy or a girl?”

Ignis frowned. “A man. You know I feel no attraction towards women,” he said it a little too defensively but considering he’d been awake close to seventeen hours already, he blamed it on tiredness. Ignis made his way back over to the counter and reached into one of the bags, retrieving two cans of Ebony and holding one out to Noctis. “How about we continue this discussion on the sofa?” 

“Okay,” Noctis agreed, reluctantly taking the can. He wasn’t a big fan of Ebony but he drunk it whenever offered to feel closer to Ignis. He tugged the can open and chugged some down as he led the way over to _their_ sofa, even if Ignis refused to acknowledge it as such. “Sorry for the stupid question.”

“If it helps you gain the answers you need then it wasn’t a stupid question,” Ignis replied, taking a seat with a little distance separating them. It felt wrong sitting with so much space between them, yet he knew that was what was the right thing to do.

Noctis stared at the half-drunk can in his hand. That answer was so Ignis-like. Growing up, Ignis had always encouraged him to find answers for himself and it was kinda like what he was doing now. “Well… can you tell me about him?”

Ignis took a deep breath. There was a lot of scoop behind Noctis' question and it left him a little lost for where to start. The beginning seemed like the best place though. “His name was Alerio and he was a year older than me. He worked as a barista…”

Noctis hung his head. So the guy was way cleverer than him and had a successful job, not to mention, older. They were three things he couldn't be. “If you like guys in law maybe next time you should date someone on the council…”

Ignis did a double take to check he’d heard Noctis correctly when he realised what he'd meant. “No Noct, a barista as in a server of coffee. Not a barrister…”

“Oh…” Noctis turned his head away in embarrassment. He put his Ebony on the coffee table, no longer feeling like he wanted to share that with Ignis again. “That makes more sense… take it you fell for his ability to brew Ebony…” 

Ignis sighed. He had predicted that thought from Noctis. “It wasn’t because of coffee…”

“Then why?” Noctis asked, fiddling with a zip on his pocket. He needed to keep himself busy doing something or he knew his body would betray him like Ignis had.

“I…" Ignis shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. "It simply felt nice to finally feel wanted…” Guilt coursed through him.

“Oh, so it was _my_ fault,” Noctis scoffed.

“I never said that, nor did I imply it. Our break up stemmed from a lack of communication on both of our parts. I know my behaviour is what brought about yours. However, if we’d only have taken the time to talk, I’m certain things would have turned out differently,” Ignis said.

Noctis frowned. He didn’t need to hear that right now. “Did you sleep with him?”

“…Yes.”

“Once or…?”

“There were several occasions…”

Noctis wrapped his arms around himself. It seems Ignis was more serious about this stupid jerk _Alerio_ and his coffee than he’d thought. “Did you prefer sex with him…?”

“Noct, that question is impossible to answer. Given the situation of the past year of our relationship, how do you think I would respond?” Ignis was in dangerous territory and he left him feeling uncomfortable. He’d seen it enough in films and on TV that answering this question was never good.

Noctis huffed. “Judge it against my sixteenth birthday.”

“Then it paled in comparison,” Ignis replied, honestly. That night had been wonderful and two years of wanting had led up to that occasion. They had spent hours showing each other how much they meant despite feeling exhausted.

Noctis dipped his head, unsure whether to allow himself to believe Ignis. “What if you compare it to the last year?”

“In that case…” Ignis took a deep breath. “…it was what I’ve been longing for. I've wanted to feel wanted for a long time…”

Feeling hurt by those words, Noctis held himself a little tighter and whispered, “are you two finished?”

“Yes. I can assure you, I ended it before I set course for Lucis,” Ignis answered. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Noctis but he stopped himself from doing so. “I promise you that Alerio is in the past and I have no intention to ever see or speak to him again.”

“Good…” Noctis whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn’t believe that someone else had had their hands all over Ignis or that Ignis had been inside someone else… Noctis stopped himself. He had no idea which way around they were. “Hey Specs…” he choked out the nickname, “who did who?”

Ignis was taken aback by the question. Honestly, he hadn’t expected Noctis to want to know the details of his encounters with Alerio. Reluctantly he replied, “I was… the bottom…” 

“Great. Fucking great,” Noctis cried into his arms. It was another thing going against him. Noctis was always the bottom, so Ignis was stuck being the top. He’d tried being a top but he didn't fancy doing it that way around often. “Did you prefer it? You know... being a bottom?”

Ignis shook his head not that Noctis would see. “It was different…” As soon as he said it, he realised he’d messed up. Truth be told, it had been a very enjoyable experience and the difference from what he was used to was incredibly nice but that wasn’t something he wished for Noctis to know.

Noctis spun around to look at Ignis so that he could see him as he interrogated him. “Was it a good different or a bad different?”

Ignis looked at Noctis with pleading eyes. “Noct, please don’t make me compare two very different experiences…”

“Stop calling me Noct! You don't get to use my nickname anymore!” Noctis yelled as the pain in his chest grew. “Now answer me, did you prefer being a bottom or not?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Noctis, please-”

“Bottom or top?”

“Can I not choose both?”

“No," Noctis replied as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't fathom why because he felt more angry than sad now. "I order you to answer. Bottom or top?"

“Very well…” Ignis began and looked away, somewhat annoyed with Noctis’ use of authority in a personal matter. Given that they'd got to this point because of Ignis' inability to separate his work life from their home life, using the prince card now seemed like Noctis had learnt nothing.

Ignis looked over at Noctis. Seeing him in tears hurt but he had to push aside those thoughts and answer honestly. Truthfully, he didn't mind variety and was happy with either position but he must admit, currently, his preference wasn't what Noctis wanted to hear. With a deep breath, Ignis finally answered, “...bottom.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again ^.^
> 
> I'm so tired but I'm putting this out there XD
> 
> I'm desperate to try and finish off some of my WIP's in the next few months lol
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

"Argh!"

_Bang_

Noctis pulled his legs up onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around them. Getting worked up like this wasn't the solution but it was so damn hard. 

Ever since Ignis left his apartment not even an hour ago, he couldn't find a way to distract himself. Unfortunately, the controller was the unsuspecting victim of his frustration this time.

He held his legs a little tighter, trying his best to comfort himself.

Whoever this Alerio was, Noctis hated his guts. Alerio was everything he wasn't and he'd helped Ignis realise that Noctis wasn't who he wanted anymore. With his position as the prince, Noctis had thought about destroying Alerio's life but quickly realised how that would only result in him further losing Ignis. That and Gladio would undoubtedly stop him.

As he exhaled, Noctis let his eyes drift to where the controller laid on the floor. A brief glance at the wall showed that from this distance, there was no damage.

Despite his attempts to keep himself distracted, his mind kept wandering to the thought of someone else touching Ignis. He hated the idea that someone else in the world could make Ignis feel happy like that. 

Ignis was meant to be his, no one else's.

Resting his forehead on his knees, Noctis closed his eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to win him back now?"

Ignis had responded 'bottom' when Noctis had pushed him for an answer and that hurt. However, there was a part of him wondering if that was out of spite, not that he thought Ignis was a spiteful person.

Noctis' shoulders dropped as he took another deep breath.

"Why do I keep making everything worse?"

~

Ignis stood back and looked around the apartment, proud at what they had achieved. The furnishings were all in place and it finally looked like home. An arm wrapped around his waist, distracting him from his moment of admiration at their hard work. "Hello, love."

"Hey, Iggy," Noctis responded, resting his head against Ignis' shoulder. He wrapped his other hand around the front of Ignis and linked his fingers together, pulling Ignis tighter against him. "I'm ready for bed..."

Ignis let out a little chuckle at the already sleepy eighteen-year-old prince. To be fair to Noctis, they had both been on their feet and organizing the apartment for the best part of the day. "Perhaps you could go take a nap while I prepare dinner?"

"Nah..." Noctis shook his head with as much energy as he had left in him. "It's our first night alone. I'm gonna wait for you..."

Ignis couldn't help but smile at Noctis. The prince had grown into such a sweet man. "In that case, come help me cook, love?"

Noctis hummed in agreement and let Ignis free, only to find their fingers laced together moments later as Ignis led the way over to the kitchen. 

He looked around surprised by how tidy this space was, then again, Ignis had been in charge of unpacking everything in the kitchen.

"Now," Ignis began letting go of Noctis' hand, "we don't have much in until our grocery shop tomorrow but I do believe we have what we need to make your favourite rice bowl." 

Ignis set about going through the kitchen retrieving all the ingredients they needed. He was rather excited by getting to cook in a new kitchen, _their_ kitchen. That thought alone made him feel more content than he'd felt before.

Noctis watched from the side lines as Ignis prepared the chickatrice leg. He wasn't exactly much help in the kitchen when he felt this tired but he hoped his company was enough. It frustrated him that despite having a part-time job which required him to cook, when it came to real cooking he was abysmal. 

"I think we should toast tonight. You know, enter domesticated life properly..." Noctis suggested with a shrug. Maybe he was being a little silly but getting their own apartment and finally being free of the Citadel felt like a huge achievement. More than anything though, he was just looking forward to getting more time alone with Ignis, without prying eyes keeping check on them. 

Ignis raised an eyebrow as he cracked the birdbeast egg into the pan. He hadn't considered toasting the occasion but it did seem rather fitting. "Our selection is limited but there is a bottle or two in that cupboard there," he responded using his foot to point at the cupboard in question.

Noctis followed where Ignis was directing him and opened the cupboard. There were two wines, a white Altissian and a rose Tenebrean. "Erm... you prefer the Altissian wine, right?"

"Mostly, but choose whichever one takes your fancy. You were the one who thought of toasting this evening after all," Ignis responded. 

"M'kay." Noctis hoovered his hand over the Tenebrean wine which he would have preferred but seen as Ignis was cooking one of his favourite meals; it seemed only fair that Ignis got to have his favourite wine. Selecting the Altissian wine, Noctis set it on the side and closed the cupboard. "Want me to set the table?"

"Oh..." Ignis paused as he thought for a moment. It struck him as he stirred the rice that he had yet to purchase dining essentials. "...well you could, but we are lacking the correct place settings at the moment. I apologise. It was an oversight on my part," Ignis responded, somewhat disappointed that he'd forgotten to purchase something so vital.

"Hey, relax," Noctis laughed, peeking around Ignis to see how dinner was coming on. It smelled great. "We're not at the Citadel anymore. This is our place to relax and not worry about having all the correct forks and stuff."

It wasn't the forks that he was concerned over, it was the lack of placemats, but Ignis weighed up what Noctis had said. "I suppose you're right, love."

"I'm always right," Noctis laughed, giving Ignis a quick peck on the cheek.

"Except when you're wrong," Ignis added with a chuckle.

"Exactly."

The rest of the evening went smoothly, that is until bedtime when they realised Noctis hadn't unpacked the bed linen...

"I tried..." Noctis sheepishly laughed.

"I know, love," Ignis responded, pulling Noctis against him. Given how well moving in had gone, this hiccup was overdue.

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis giving him a squeeze. "Which sides gonna be yours?"

"Whichever side isn't yours," Ignis laughed and kissed the top of Noctis' head as he wondered where on the Eos the bed linen had ended up...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D
> 
> This is a short chapter but I've had writer's block recently so I'm just trying to write something lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it still though ^.^

It had been almost two weeks since Noctis had initially questioned Ignis about what he had done in Altissia. Most days they continued as they always had in a professional environment. However, the moment that they didn't need to be together, Noctis would normally take off with very little said, leaving Ignis behind.

It wasn't an ideal arrangement but Ignis had accepted that he had caused this. Occasionally, Noctis would ask a question about Alerio, whether it be about his looks, likes or personality. Ignis didn't want to refuse to answer but he felt that with every answer their chance of returning to what they were was becoming increasingly impossible.

Used to what had become his usual routine, Ignis automatically headed towards his office. He was already up to date on his work schedule but he was certain he would be able to find something to do. Anything was better than feeling contained in the box room he had in the staff quarters.

As a teenager, he had enjoyed living at the Citadel and having independence from his uncle. He could not say the same though as a twenty-two year old man. It made him feel inadequate and like he'd taken a step backwards. He knew living here was suitable for a lot of the staff and many enjoyed it but he simply didn't after having lived in an apartment that he had loved with Noctis. 

 

\-----

 

Noctis sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the image on his laptop. Finally, after gradually weaving more information out of Ignis about Alerio, he'd been able to find his social media profile. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult but apparently, Alerio was a pretty popular name in Altissia.

He wasn't sure what he'd achieve from finding the guy online. Victory? Closure? Regardless, neither of them matched what he felt.

It seemed Alerio, or _Frederic 'Alerio' Cucinotta_ was a cheat given that his profile showed that he had been married to a _woman_ for the past three years.

Noctis could only speculate, but this Alerio jerk probably took advantage of tourists all the time.

There wasn't any doubt in his mind that Ignis would feel awful if he found that out. Ignis was a lot of things - an idiot being a new addition to the list - but a homewrecker wasn't one of them.

Noctis let a little laugh escape his lips. Here he was, broken-hearted, pining and disappointed that Ignis was able to move on so fast and yet, he felt ridiculously sorry for him and his error. 

It might be wrong, but believing that Ignis was a victim of a serial cheat’s scheme was easier to accept. Besides, Ignis had adamantly insisted that Alerio was in the past and would remain so and Noctis believed him.

Glancing at his phone that sat beside him on the bed, Noctis reached out for it. For two weeks Ignis had been given a cold shoulder most days but now Noctis was going to change his approach.

 **[Noctis]**  
Hey. You busy on Saturday?

As Noctis waited for a response from Ignis, he set about organising his plan. Ignis was a decent guy, the absolute best and Noctis wholeheartedly believed he'd never find anyone better than him.

Ten minutes later his phone chimed. Turning his attention from his laptop to his phone, Noctis tapped to open up the message.

 **[Ignis]**  
Yes, I believe I am available, Highness. Is there something that you wish for me to do?

Noctis rolled his eyes at the use of 'Highness'. He preferred to be called Noct but given that he'd banned Ignis from using that nickname, he really needed to revoke that.

 **[Noctis]**  
Yeah. Be at mine for 9. Dress casual and drive your own car. And start calling me Noct again. I don't want any more highness stuff. 

**[Ignis]**  
Very well, Noct. I must admit that I am somewhat apprehensive about this. Could you tell me any more details? 

**[Ignis]**  
Also, could you confirm am or pm?

 **[Noctis]**  
Am and no. You've got to wait. Just make sure you look like a normal person okay?

 **[Ignis]**  
I believe our definitions of normal may be somewhat different but I will do my best. 

**[Noctis]**  
Good. See you in training tomorrow.

 **[Ignis]**  
Indeed. Good night, Noct.

 **[Noctis]**  
Yeah. You too Specs. 

Noctis read their conversation back. It almost felt as though a wall between them had just been broken.

Returning his attention back to his laptop, Noctis finished up his email to Gladio. The idiot had accidentally broken his latest phone in training _again_ today. More correctly, Gladio had forgotten to take it out of his pocket and Noctis had smashed it with his sword but he would gloss over that detail. 

Now he just had to wait till Saturday...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :D
> 
> So notice that I've updated the total number of chapters to 18. I'm aiming to finish this fic within the next fortnight ^.^ The next two chapters are written but I always dread editing lol
> 
> Once this fic is complete I've already begun writing an Ignoct soulmate fic that I'll start to post. Hopefully, some of you might be interested in that ^.^
> 
> Enjoy the beginning of the resolution :D

Noctis looked at the clock in the lounge, it was five to nine. Ignis would be here any minute and then they could load up the car.

It had only been three days since he'd invited Ignis over but it had felt like Saturday had taken _ages_ to actually arrive. What was most important though, was that since they'd text each other, they'd been talking more freely and relaxed at the Citadel and that made a huge improvement to their relationship. 

At one minute to nine, there was a knock on the door. 

Seen as today wasn't for official business, Ignis wouldn't let himself in, so Noctis made his way over to the door, checking his hair in the mirror as he'd walked passed it.

Noctis swung the door open and paused at the sight of Ignis.

Ignis had clearly been shopping because for the duration that they had dated, Noctis had never once witnessed Ignis wearing a pair of dark blue jeans paired with an untucked light blue shirt. He still wore smart shoes though. The best part, however, was that Ignis was gloveless. Noctis hummed in appreciation. 

"Come in," he said and stepped aside for Ignis to enter.

The second that Ignis walked past, he felt his cool facade break. Ignis was wearing _that_ aftershave.

Noctis lingered closing the door, to allow him to keep some distance between them. His plan of being in a car with Ignis for several hours now felt like it had backfired.

Ignis frowned as he entered the lounge and saw familiar camping equipment that he knew belonged to Gladio. He turned to face Noctis who looked noticeably flustered in the hallway. "May I inquire as to why Gladio's belongings are in your apartment?"

" _Our_ apartment and because that's today's plan," Noctis responded as he stood beside Ignis. 

"I haven't a night bag prepared, nor have I clearance to-"

"Shhh... leave all the planning to me," Noctis interrupted as he waved his hand in the air. "I already sorted all that stuff. Gladio helped. As for clothes, just borrow some of mine, it's not like we haven't exchanged clothes before..."

Ignis wanted to say that they had been dating at the time so wearing each other's clothes wasn't an issue but he didn't want to risk ruining their mostly restored friendship. "Very well."

 

\-----

 

Pulling into Galdin Quay carpark felt incredibly different than the last time Ignis had arrived. Six weeks had made a substantial difference. 

Ignis turned to Noctis. "I presume we're only here for the night?"

"Yeah," Noctis responded as he stepped out the car. 

The drive to Galdin Quay was longer than Noctis had imagined or maybe it just felt longer because he was trying to not stare at Ignis' gloveless hands for most of the drive. Regardless, his initial impression of Galdin was that it was worth the torment of half a day sat beside the sexiest man on Eos. But damn... _that_ aftershave. 

Noctis jogged over to the railing and looked down at the beach, enjoying the fresh air. He'd never had the opportunity to see somewhere so beautiful. Galdin Quay surprisingly looked exactly how it had looked online. 

Looking into the distance, he could see the pier restaurant. Little did Ignis know, they had a reservation for six. A glance at his phone told him they had little under three hours to waste.

"It's a lovely view from here," Ignis stated as he leaned on the rail beside Noctis. His eyes were focused on the scenery. 

"Yeah, it is," Noctis agreed. He took a quick look at Ignis not expecting Ignis to look at him at the same time. Embarrassed at being caught, Noctis looked away and forced himself to focus on the ocean. "So, uh, how come you didn't wear gloves?"

Ignis let out a small chuckle. He never expected his exposed hands to be a talking point. "You asked me to dress casual and gloves seemed hardly fitting." He watched Noctis intently, noticing that his eyes kept flickering back to him. "Would you prefer I put some on? I have a spare pair in the car."

Noctis rolled his eyes but flashed Ignis a grin. "Of course you do."

"Noct, forgive me for being forward, but your invitation to meet today was rather unexpected. I was curious if there was a reason for our excursion?" Ignis asked. He had wanted to ask earlier but he didn't want to come across as anything but grateful for their resumed friendship. The silence that he'd begun to grow accustomed to over the past few weeks was rather painful to continue to endure. 

Noctis bit his lip as his thoughts betrayed him.  
_I want you back_ was all he could think but he couldn't let himself say that. "I thought that a change of scenery could give us the chance we need to relax around each other again..." Noctis said. It was an answer that he'd prepared in case Ignis asked. He was hoping it would also show Ignis how much he'd grown in the past six weeks.

Though he hated the circumstances, Noctis could see now that he needed time to be alone and find himself. Growing up and leaning on Ignis every day was no way to become his own man.

Ignis' eyebrows involuntarily rose at Noctis' response. He hadn't expected such a grown up response. "I believe that is a very wise decision." 

"I can have good ideas occasionally," Noctis laughed as he nudged Ignis. 

"You say that as if I ever doubted you," Ignis smiled, returning a gentle jab to Noctis' ribs. 

Noctis let his eyes wander back to Ignis. "You know, you look good like that. It suits you..."

"Casual suits me?" Ignis asked looking down at his clothes. The idea of an untucked shirt wasn't something he liked but the shop assistant had insisted that it was a currently on-trend look for his age group. Personally, he felt out of his comfort zone but given where they had come to, he was just overdressed.

"Yeah," Noctis answered, giving Ignis another once over when his eyes caught sight of how the jeans hugged Ignis' bum. An appreciative smile lit up his face.

When Ignis realised Noctis was admiring him, he shifted self-consciously. He hadn't allowed himself to admire Noctis because that was dangerous territory given everything that had happened. However, the way Noctis was looking at him was exactly how he had used to before their collapse in communication. Ignis undid the next button on his already slightly undone shirt and fanned himself. "It’s a little hot out here..." 

_The only hot thing here is you_ Noctis thought but he stopped himself from replying with anything flirty and settled on adjusting his hat. "Yeah, I guess it is a bit... say, you wanna get the tent up while it's still light?"

Ignis nodded. He watched as Noctis pushed himself off the rail and headed to the car. Ignis knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help looking at Noctis in his black jeans and white t-shirt. He swallowed away his longing to hold him and apologise for all his errors because that was a privilege that he didn't deserve. 

\-----

Noctis stood up and stretched. "Iggy," he yawned as he looked around to see him exit the tent.

"Yes, Noct?" Ignis responded as he patted down his clothes. 

Setting up the tent with no instructions had taken far longer without Gladio around. Noctis had offered to lend a hand but after the first thirty minutes, Ignis was determined to get the thing put up if it was the last thing he ever achieved. 

"We gotta go," Noctis said as he looked down at his phone and closed off the King's Knight app. 

"Go where?" Ignis frowned.

Noctis pointed into the distance at the restaurant that now lit up the ocean beautifully around it. "Over there."

Ignis followed where Noctis was pointing to and saw the restaurant. "You do know that it would be impossible to get a table on a Saturday evening without a reservation, don't you, Noct?"

Noctis tried not to smile too much but he couldn't help a wide grin spreading on his face as he looked at Ignis. "Who says we don't have a reservation?"

Ignis went to respond but nothing came out. He couldn't believe that Noctis had actually booked a table for them at one of the most opulent restaurants in Lucis. It appeared Noctis hadn't realised Galdin Quay was known as a popular date spot...

\-----

"May I take your reservation name?" A cheerful girl asked as they approached the entrance.

Noctis pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Caelum." He watched as the girl's eyes immediately grew wide in recognition.

"Forgive me, your Highness. I didn't recognise you. Please, follow me."

Noctis followed behind her as they were taken to the other side of the restaurant towards a secluded group table. Noctis' cheeks heated as he realised the other customers had noticed them.

"Awww look! They're back together!" A female customer gushed.

"I'm so glad. Don't you think they make a lovely couple, honey?" Another customer asked her partner.

Noctis didn't dare look at Ignis. He'd forgotten completely that the public had known who Ignis was ever since his father had allowed them to go public following his eighteenth birthday.

As soon as they made it to their seats, Noctis nodded his thanks to the waitress and took a seat. He shuffled around so that he was close to Ignis but not too close. 

His heart was thudding in his chest as he thought about what the other customers had said. Just being publicly side by side again was enough to be seen as a couple or was it that they had chemistry still?

Noctis went to reach for a menu, not realising that Ignis was also leaning forward for one and their hands brushed. "Ah, I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, as he pulled his hand back. He gestured for Ignis to take a menu first.

"No, I insist," Ignis said, as he busied his hands cleaning the lens of his glasses. 

"Okay," Noctis replied as he took a deep breath. He reached for two menu's and set one before Ignis then looked at one for himself. 

He felt just as nervous as he had on their very first date six years ago. At age fourteen Noctis had been riddled with insecurities about whether Ignis could really like him and here he was, age twenty, feeling exactly the same.

They stumbled through ordering their food and exchanging pleasantries every so often.

Every time that Noctis thought he was thinking straight again, Ignis' aftershave would waft in his direction and he'd go crazy with lust again. He could only conclude that Ignis had forgotten the effect that it had on him. 

Not being able to stand the tension anymore, Noctis turned to Ignis. "There's uh... something I want to tell you."

Ignis twisted his body to face Noctis, their body language matching. "There is?" Ignis swallowed. He was all too aware of the atmosphere.

"Yeah..." Noctis looked down at his hands. "I've been doing some thinking lately. Ever since what happened to us... I guess you could call it soul searching," he said, with a casual shrug. "I realised that if I'm ever going to be half the king that my dad is then... well, I need to grow up."

Ignis remained motionless as he studied Noctis' face, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"I, umm... starting this Wednesday, I'll have a job," Noctis finally said and looked up at Ignis.

Ignis' eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. That had been something that was unexpected. "A job? Besides your duties as a prince?"

Noctis nodded. "Yeah. I asked dad if I could, you know, expand my horizons a little. So he pulled some strings and I'm going to start working at a cafe. He knows the owner so..." His eyes lowered back down to his hands until he felt Ignis touch his shoulder and he looked at Ignis' face to see a genuine smile.

Ignis took a moment to take Noctis in. Despite the casual clothes, Noctis appeared far more mature than he ever had before. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I am... I'm astonished."

Noctis said nothing as he continued to hold Ignis' gaze. He slowly lowered his head to rest against Ignis' hand, testing how far Ignis would allow him to go. 

Ignis watched Noctis and instead of withdrawing his hand, he slowly turned it over to cup Noctis' cheek. His heart swelled when he felt Noctis push against his touch.

Noctis allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy the moment. "Gods, Iggy..." he breathed, "do you have any idea how much I've missed this?" He remained unmoving until he dared to open his eyes and take a look at Ignis.

"I believe," Ignis swallowed, as he gently moved his thumb to caress Noctis' face, "that you've missed this just as much as me..."

"Maybe more," Noctis smiled as he turned his head to kiss Ignis' wrist. Leaving his lips against Ignis' skin, he looked at Ignis through his lashes. When Ignis did nothing but hold his gaze, he trailed a line of kisses up Ignis' exposed forearm. With no more skin exposed to kiss, Noctis sat back and took both of Ignis' hands into his. "Iggy... please come back to me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D
> 
> The ending is in sight and I'm not sure if I'm happy for sad lol
> 
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy ^.^

Ignis laid on this back, with his arm wrapped around Noctis as he looked up at the stars that lit the sky for them. It was a beautiful night, verging on perfect.

Noctis cuddled closer up against Ignis as the night grew ever colder. He was half paying attention to Ignis talking about all the constellations and half listening to Ignis' heart. The sound of it was so familiar that it was lulling him to sleep. 

Noticing that Noctis' breathing was slowly growing quieter, Ignis craned his neck to look at him the best he could. "Noct, if you're tired then we should move inside the tent." 

Ignis watched as Noctis sleepily shook his head from side to side. It was a childish response but that had always been one of Noctis' charms. "Come on, love. We can cuddle up again."

At that invitation, Noctis moved as little as possible to rest his chin on Ignis' chest, looking down at Ignis. "Only if you promise..."

"Promise what?" Ignis asked with an amused smile at the way Noctis was pouting. He hadn't looked like this in years. 

"That you'll be my boyfriend again," Noctis said with half-lidded eyes. He was fighting to try and stay awake but he was so close to having Ignis back that he couldn't back down yet. "Promise me, you'll be mine again..."

Ignis let out a little chuckle as he moved his hand to ruffle Noctis' hair. "It seems I made an error. I was under the impression that we already were boyfriends again..."

"We are," Noctis said as he shuffled to kiss the exposed skin that Ignis' top two undone buttons revealed. "I just want to hear you promise that you're mine and that you'll _only_ ever be mine." He pressed another kiss to Ignis' chest then looked into his eyes as he cupped his cheek. 

"I'm yours, Noct. Always and in all ways." Ignis picked up Noctis' hand and placed it on his heart. "I promise that I'll remain by your side for as long and you'll have me," Ignis said, wholeheartedly. He meant every word. 

A smile crept over Noctis' face. "You think you can say that at the top of an aisle?" he asked with a gentle laugh.

Ignis looked at Noctis with a mirroring smile. "I could be persuaded to..."

"Persuaded how?" Noctis asked. The conversation had woken him up. A few weeks ago he'd admitted that he still wanted to marry Ignis and he'd been pushed away but this time Ignis' reaction was different. He felt hope begin to build inside him. 

Noctis shifted his body to saddle Ignis and sat back to get the best view of Ignis below him. "Are you going to tell me?" 

Ignis smiled up at Noctis. "A kiss."

"A kiss?" Noctis asked confused. He'd expected something a little more complicated than that.

Ignis propped himself up on his elbows. "Yes."

Noctis eye's flickered between Ignis' for more understanding but when he got none, he moved one hand to cradle Ignis' head and his other to support them as he lowered them both to the ground. It had been ages since he'd kissed Ignis on the lips and that in itself was a huge mistake. Ignis had always had the most kissable lips.

Noctis hesitated as his nose brushed Ignis'. Though he'd hoped for this outcome tonight, he hadn't expected it. Putting his thoughts to the side, Noctis closed the gap and pressed his lips to Ignis'.

The kiss started slow and tender as if they were both rediscovering each other. Slowly, as they both grew in confidence, it became needier. There was a year's worth of need and want that they had to make up for.

Pulling away only for breath, Noctis soon sought Ignis' lips out again.

He wasn't sure how long they were kissing, but the next thing Noctis knew was that he was being rolled onto his back and Ignis' weight was on top of him.

Ignis kissed and nipped his way down Noctis' neck. He wanted nothing more than to get reacquainted with his partner's body and show Noctis how wonderful he was.

Growing conscious of what was happening to his body, Ignis let his lips ghost against Noctis' ear. "In the tent, love. Now."

\-----

Noctis awoke, naked, in the clutches of Ignis' arms, under a layer of blankets. Judging by the light coming through the tent, it was late morning.

"Morning," Ignis greeted as he pulled Noctis tighter against him.

"Morning, Iggy," Noctis replied, relishing in Ignis' warm. He hooked his leg over Ignis' at the same time as kissing his chest. "I've missed these wake ups..." 

"As have I," Ignis agreed, as he stroked Noctis' back. "Days like these are the only times I actually enjoy not getting up and heading for an Ebony."

"Are you staying that I'm as addicting as coffee?" Noctis laughed.

"No. You're far more addicting than caffeine," Ignis chuckled. "I could go a day without a single cup of Ebony and survive but a day without you would kill me."

"Yeah," Noctis scoffed, "that's because you pretty much only drink canned Ebony... geez thanks, Specs. Just when I thought everything was back to normal." 

"I guess that was a bad example after all," Ignis admitted in defeat. "Even so, I meant it all the same, Noct. I need you in my life. When I didn't have you near, I lost my direction, my sense of purpose."

"I noticed. You ended up in another guys trousers," Noctis replied in a half-jokey tone.

"Well... perhaps next time you can supply me with a map. Just a suggestion," Ignis smirked and kissed Noctis' forehead. 

"There won't be a next time idiot," Noctis laughed as he began stroking Ignis' stomach. "You're stuck with me for the long haul. We're getting married after all."

Ignis stilled and judging on how Noctis' head shot up so that their eyes met, Noctis had noticed. "You mean that you were serious? Last night when you asked me to say that at the end of the aisle, you were seriously asking me to marry you?" 

Noctis felt his heart race as his cheeks got uncomfortably warm. Turning away and sitting up, he accidentally pulled the covers off Ignis as he mumbled, "if you don't want to then..." His voice trailed off as he realised he'd been stupid accepting that to be an adequate proposal. He'd just thought that mentioning it a few weeks ago meant Ignis would realise he meant it.

Ignis scurried to sit up and cover himself back up. Being naked was never something that he had been comfortable with. "Noct, I want to marry you. I do. I just didn't realise that you were being serious." Ignis put a hand on Noctis' back. "You do realise that in order to marry someone you have to have your father’s permission?"

Noctis looked at Ignis with a sad expression, before looking at his own entwined hands. "Ignis... do you remember we went public on my eighteenth birthday? How we danced together and finally stopped hiding?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You had finally felt comfortable with your sexuality being revealed," Ignis answered as he watched Noctis closely. The sad expression on Noctis' face eased into a reminiscent one.

"Well... that wasn't the only reason," Noctis said looking at Ignis once more. "That was a test to see how well you were received. I... I'd already given my dad my written intention to marry... I just..."

Ignis' eyes widened as he cast his mind back. There had indeed been a change in the way that his Majesty had begun interacting with him once they'd gone public. This explained it. "His Majesty gave consent..."

Noctis nodded. "It was one of the reasons why things got tense between us. You thought I was hiding away from my duties because I started putting distance between us but in actuality, I was trying...

"To propose..." Ignis finished Noctis' sentence in a whisper as he hung his head. "I can only tell you how sorry I am..."

Noctis looked at Ignis. He could easily see how guilty Ignis looked. "Don't worry. It's in the past... When I asked my dad, I thought that was the hard part over and done with but the actual hard part was asking you," Noctis laughed as he leant against Ignis. "Guess you can see a bit why I acted like I did? I just felt... I dunno, rejected? Like a job? Mostly like you didn't love me and that I'd been an idiot for thinking that you did. But... yeah, that's the past."

Ignis leant his head against Noctis'. "I believe the only idiot was me..."

\-----

Sunday evening Noctis and Ignis ran through the Citadel to the throne room. Neither of them knew what was so urgent but judging by the message Noctis had received, it was important.

Skidding to a halt outside the throne room Noctis stopped Ignis. "You gotta take my shirt off," he panted as he began unbuttoning Ignis' borrowed pale blue shirt.

"Noct, don't be ridiculous. His Majesty is waiting," Ignis said as he gripped Noctis' hands and stopped them from moving. "A shirt is a shirt. Unless you wish to keep our relationship a secret for several years again, people are going to notice regardless of what we're wearing." 

Noctis took a moment to finally let his arms relax by his sides. As Ignis began to button his shirt back up for him, he took the time to admire Ignis. Noctis had to admit, seeing Ignis in his t-shirt was kinda sexy. It just wasn't something he'd expected his dad to see today.

Lacing their hands together, Noctis took a deep breath. "Together?"

With a nod, Ignis replied, "together."

Together they opened the door and stepped back into reality from their day of bliss...


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it T.T
> 
> I have loved writing this fic soooo much and I'm gutted that it's ending but I have other Ignoct things I need to write so they will be along at some point :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this epilogue <3
> 
> This begins 4 years later...

A pair of hurried footsteps echoed through the hallway at a hurried pace.

Gladio looked around to make sure the coast was clear as he heard Noctis and Ignis getting closer. "Quick, in here."

Ignis stopped to let Noctis through first but was instead pushed forward by him. 

"Thanks, Gladio," Noctis said as he followed behind Ignis.

"Don't mention it. Just don't be too long. There's only so long that I can make excuses," Gladio said and closed the door on the happy couple. 

Noctis locked the door, leaving the key in the lock.

Without another word, Noctis pressed Ignis against the wall and kissed him the way he deserved, not the reserved way that they had to in public.

He couldn't believe he was kissing his husband. His prince consort. His everything.

Considering Noctis was only twenty-four, being married to the most accomplished and distinguished man he knew, made him feel like he'd finally achieved something. 

"Noct," Ignis warned, as he tried to put some distance between them as the kiss became too heated. An absence of five minutes was easily explainable but to return with ruffled ceremonial clothes and unkempt hair was a giveaway that they couldn't wait until their wedding night.

Reluctantly, Noctis listened and stepped back. Ignis was right, of course.

As they set about straightening each other's garments, they couldn't help but steal glances of each other's face. Disbelief that the ceremony had really just happened was still fresh in both their minds.

"Noct, while we're alone, I have to ask you..." Ignis began as he stepped back to take in Noctis in his finery. "...why did you change your vows?" 

"You mean add the obey part?" Noctis asked as he took Ignis' hand into his own.

"Indeed."

"Because I want us to go into this marriage as equally as possible," Noctis answered, looking up at Ignis. "At the end of the day, our marriage is already different from our predecessors so I thought, why not also do something about the inequality in a royal marriage... who knows, I might have just made history."

Ignis shook his head but he couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed. "Next time you do something like that, please consult me prior. I can only imagine how my faltered composure on the broadcast must have looked..."

Noctis shrugged. "For once Specs, listen to me when I say don't worry." He leant up to kiss Ignis on the tip of his nose then pulled away, letting their hands slip apart as he headed towards the door. "Come on, husband. Time for the banquet."

Ignis smiled at Noctis calling him husband. It certainly had a nice ring to it. "On my way..."

 

\-----

 

Noctis paced up and down the corridor unable to settle the nerves that were building with each hour that passed. This was it, there was no turning back. He was thirty years old now, but he still didn't feel old enough for this.

A doctor rushed past him, closely followed by a midwife.

His eyes widened in panic. "Is everything alright? Can I see her?" Noctis watched as the doctor continued to rush towards the makeshift delivery room but the midwife took the time to walk up to him. He noticed how gentle her eyes were despite the labour that his surrogate was currently going through in the next room.

"Your Majesty, there has been a minor complication but the doctor is very capable. But rest assured, both mother and baby are doing well," the midwife smiled as she started walking towards the delivery room again. "The delivery is very close now..."

Words eluded Noctis as he watched the midwife disappear out of sight and into the delivery room. The cry of pain that echoed through the hallway as the door closed sent a wave of nerves through him.

He locked eyes with Gladio who was stood alone on the other side of the hallway. Noctis suspected that he'd grown tired of his pacing but he couldn't help it. He’d never felt this on edge before.

Turning around, Noctis started placing again but he was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps, hopeful it was Ignis, Noctis dashed over ready to greet to him for support but instead, he found his father and Clarus approaching Gladio. He ran over desperate for anything to distract him.

"How goes the labour?" Clarus asked, the concern for his daughter evident.

Gladio looked to Noctis. He didn't feel like it was his place to answer.

"Okay... there's been a complication but the midwife said they're both doing well," Noctis answered. His thoughts were with Iris, but being stuck out here made him feel useless.

Regis hummed as he motioned for Noctis to come closer. "I know its difficult son, but you've got to remain calm. For your sake, for Iris' sake and for your baby's sake."

"I know..." Noctis replied as he stood beside his father. He shared a look of understanding with Clarus before closing his eyes to focus on his breathing. "I wish Ignis was here..." 

Regis chuckled. "I believe Iris is in more need of his calm demeanour than you right now."

"I know, but..." Noctis stared in the direction of the delivery room. He would still be in there if Iris hadn't ordered him to take his pacing outside. Ignis was the better one at breathing techniques anyway. 

The distinctive cry of a new-born baby broke the silence of the Citadel. The four of them exchanged a look of surprise at the sudden cry.

"Finally," Gladio sighed. He'd been out here ever since the labour began eighteen hours ago. 

"Well," Clarus began with a smile, "it would seem the baby has the lungs of an Amicitia."

Noctis remained frozen in place as his father pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations Noctis. You're a father now..."

He wasn't sure how much time passed, only that his father, Clarus and Gladio were celebrating the new arrival to the Lucis Caelum family. 

The sound of the door opening jolted Noctis from his thoughts. He turned around to see Ignis with their child in his arms. Noctis' feet carried him closer as if he was on autopilot. 

Noctis peered at his new-born child; he or she seemed tiny wrapped up in the soft towel. The sound of Ignis sniffling made him look at his scrub wearing husband. "You're crying." Noctis smiled as he wiped Ignis' tears away with his thumb.

Ignis nodded as he felt another tear roll down his cheek. "She's just so beautiful, Noct. _Our_ daughter, she's..."

Noctis' eyes widened. "Daughter? We've got a girl?" He looked back down at her. Ignis was right, she was beautiful. "I can't believe we're dads..."

"Nor can I," Ignis whispered.

Noctis wrapped an arm around Ignis and kissed his cheek. He’d never heard him sound so vulnerable before. He looked back down at their daughter. 

Together they really had changed history; the first same-sex marriage in royal history, the changing of wedding vows and now a beautiful daughter who would become the queen one day. That was a pretty good legacy for any king. 

A midwife ushered Ignis back into the delivery room but rather than follow, Noctis turned to his father, Clarus and Gladio as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Congratulations, grandad. You've got a granddaughter," Noctis beamed as his tears spilled. He watched as his dad broke out into a smile followed by Clarus and Gladio. Seeing their happiness made him feel proud and he headed into the delivery room. He needed to be by his daughter, not to mention check on Iris. 

He might still be a new king who had made many a mistake over the course of his life but he knew that where he was now was exactly where he was meant to be.

Nothing could break them apart them.

After all, the three of them were a family now.

 

~ The end ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with writing scenes with their daughter as she grew up but I decided to leave that out and leave it up to you as I know we all have different headcanons with the chocobro's kids XD
> 
> My headcanon has always been that Noctis' and Ignis' child is called Amber and that's stuck with me ever since I first started shipping them ^.^ 
> 
> Anyways thank you to everyone who read this fic. It's been great to write and I'm so happy to have completed it.
> 
> I hope to see you all on one of my future Ignoct fics ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit that kudos button if you liked it and comments are really appreciated ^.^
> 
> It really makes my day when I get some interaction on my writing :D


End file.
